Frame Up
by The Mominator
Summary: Nicole is back in New York City. Her goal, to cause major problems for our favorite detective. Munch and Fin make an appearance..B/A Friendship...
1. Prologue

**Chapter One **

**Prolouge**

**August**

Bobby knocks on the door. A female voice answers, "Who is it?"

"Manager."

Nicole opens the door. He grabs her by the front of her neck and moves her to the back of the room. She gags.

As he looks to his left he sees, lying in one of the beds not completely covered, a young man. He is naked. The young man stares at him, he is not sure of what to do. Bobby draws his gun and points it at Nicole.

"Don't move." Nicole sees a look in his eyes that she had never seen before and fear comes over her. She does as he requests. She stays completely still.

"You," He points the gun in the young man's direction. "Have you been fucking my wife?"

The young man doesn't answer he just looks at her. He starts to shake.

Bobby moves closer to him. "Get up! Come on get up!" He does not move he is terrified.

Bobby walks closer to the bed and pulls down the sheet. "Get up and get the fuck out of here!"

Still the young man cannot move. Bobby holds the gun to the young mans head. "I am going to count to five and if your ass is not out of that bed and out that door by the time I get there your brains will be all over this fucking room! One…….. two."

The young man gets up out of the bed a little too quickly and he falls down. He is so scared that he has trouble finding his clothes. "Over there."

"What?" He looks at Bobby.

"Your clothes are over there." He waves the gun in the direction of the clothes. He quickly gets dressed opens the door and runs down the stairs.

He points to Nicole. "I want you to sit over here." She moves to slowly for him and he pulls her up by her hair. "Sit here." She sits on the bed facing the bathroom. He stands behind her with his back to the door. Nicole turns around to look at him. "It's empty. Isn't it?" He places the muzzle on the back of her head. She can feel it. "Maybe."

He holsters his gun and takes out a knife. He grabs the collar of her blouse and pulls her across the bed towards him. She falls to the floor. "Get up."

She rises to her feet very slowly. As soon as she is standing, he pushes her hard up against the wall. He tears open her blouse and the buttons fly off in different directions.

"Take it off." She hesitates. "I said take it off."

She takes off her blouse and it falls to the floor. He places the knife between her breasts and slices through her bra. She starts to shake. "What's the matter?"

She stays silent. He puts the knife under each bra strap and slices through them. Her bra falls to the floor. Holding the knife between her breasts, "If people believe that I am capable of rape and murder I think it only right that I actually commit the crime, don't you?"

_Oh my God, he's lost his mind_.

"I asked you a question Nicole." She does not answer him.

He slaps her across her face. "Answer me, bitch." She looks up at him. She just nods her head. He can see the fear in her eyes and he smiles. "Tell me. How does it feel?" She lowers her head.

"Think back bitch, I want you to think back to all the people whose lives you destroyed for your own personal pleasure." Whispering in her ear, "How does it feel to be totally helpless…………knowing that you are going to die?"

**TBC**


	2. The Crime

**Chapter Two**

**The Crime**

**Ten Days Earlier**

Police Officer Jacob King and his partner Malcolm Williams arrive at the scene, where a woman, who has yet to be identified, has been found murdered. Ivan Peterson, a retired auto mechanic, discovered the body earlier that morning. She is lying face up in an alley between a strip club and an abandoned building.

The officers report, from their initial examination of the scene, that she has multiple wounds in the chest area and she appears to have been sexually assaulted. Her clothes are in shreds and have been placed over her face. She is naked from the waist down.

The M.E. estimates that she has been dead three maybe four hours, which puts the time of death between two and three A.M.

Detectives John Munch and Odafin "Fin" Tutuola, from the Special Victims Unit arrive and start their examination of the crime scene. "Jesus, I hope this isn't the beginning of a serial rapist spree."

"Looks more personal than that, Munch, either way there is one sick mother fucker out there." Fin bends downs, "Well, wasn't that nice of him to have left his knife behind." He places the weapon in an evidence bag.

Munch lifts up the shredded clothes that are draped over her face. "Poor thing, he couldn't face you, could he?" he walks around the body once, twice, "What are you looking for," Fin asks.

"Her bag, I don't see a bag,"

Fin points, "There, it's here, under her body." He carefully pulls the bag out from under the lifeless body and opens it. He removes her wallet. Inside he finds forty dollars and a Connecticut driver's license, Lisa Wright, age 26.

After hours of collecting evidence, the body is removed and sent to the medical examiner, Doctor Melinda Warner. She is into her second hour of the examination when Munch and Fin arrive. "Well the knife was defiantly the murder weapon. She was stabbed six times in the chest area. The cause of death was a stab wound to the heart. She was already dead when the other three wounds were inflicted." She picks up a file, "Tox screen shows she was given Rohypnol."

"Then why tear her clothes?"

"Maybe he was in a hurry to get back to the wife and kids," John walks closer to the body and shakes his head in disgust.

Fin asks, "Was she raped?"

"Yes she was, most likely she was unconscious, but she was raped and…………. there is semen present."

"The knife, semen, he's young? First time offender?"

"For the murder yes, rape I don't think so Fin," Munch says.

"Yeah I agree, something happened and he lost control. Sick bastard." He pauses, "Keep us posted doc, see you later."

"Trust me, you guys will be the first ones I call, give us some time, we're backed up, like always."

"Yeah, we know," Fin, says.

She returns to her examination as the men exit the room, "You hungry, Fin."

"Yeah I missed breakfast."

Munch checks his watch, "Should we have breakfast or lunch?"

"I don't,"… his cell phone rings. "Fin...Yeah alright," he takes out a small notepad and jots down some information. "Thanks."

"Who was that?"

"Kelly from research, she has located Lisa's parents they live in West Haven Connecticut. Lisa has a few arrests for prostitution, but for the past two years she has been working at Star's, as a stripper, which if you may recall is next to the alley where she was found."

"So Fin, strip club or Connecticut, before or after breakfast?"

"Connecticut, we'll pick up something to eat on the way," he says smiling. "We'll talk to the employees at the club when we get back, maybe someone remembers something."

**West Haven, Connecticut**

Munch pushes the doorbell, "I hate this part."

"You and me both," Moments later, a woman answers the door. "Good afternoon, are you Misses Wright?"

"Yes, yes I am. May I help you?"

"I'm Detective Munch this is Detective Tutuola."

She glances down and notices their gold shields. "You're New York City cops," she sighs, "Please come in," she steps aside and holds the door as Munch and Fin enter the home. "What's happened to Lisa?"

Munch turns around, "We are very sorry Misses Wright but we have come here to tell you that your daughter Lisa was found murdered this morning."

Misses Wright escorts them into the living room. She points toward the couch. "Please sit down. May I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you," Fin says.

"No ma'am. When was the last time you talked to your daughter?"

"Over two years ago, we had an argument." Misses Wright paces around the room and tears start to well up in her eyes, "What was she doing for a living?"

Fin hesitates, "She was working at a strip club."

"I suppose she wasn't a waitress."

"No ma'am she wasn't. Again, we are very sorry. We do need you or your husband to come into the city for a positive ID."

"My husband is at work now. Oh, my God I have to call him. Tell him on the phone that his one and only daughter is dead." She starts to lose her balance and both men rise and catch her. They help her to the couch and she sits down.

**Hours Later**

Mister and Misses Wright arrive at the morgue and they tearfully identity the young woman as their daughter.

**The Next Morning**

Doctor Warner is writing up reports on yet another young woman, when she suddenly feels a presence in the room. She looks up to see two techs from the crime lab standing in front of her desk. The look on their faces makes her ask, "What is the matter, with you two?"

"We ran the DNA from the semen sample and the prints that were found on the knife through the Data Base and we came up with a match."

"That's good news, why the long faces."

"The DNA and prints belong to one person." Kevin Long says as he hands her the file.

She opens the file, "Munch and Fin will be"………….she shakes her head, "This is not possible."

"Do you know him Doctor?"

"No not personally, but I am very familiar with his reputation."

"As are we," Maggie Stewart says.

"You are absolutely sure."

"Yes I'm very sure," he looks toward his assistant, "we're very sure. Maggie and I ran the tests twice, it's him."

Melinda closes the file and sits back in the chair, "Oh my God."

**TBC**


	3. The Investigation

Since both Goren and Fin, at one time were in narcotics, I have given them a past association. I believe some of you have touched on this before.

**Chapter Three**

**The Investigation **

**Star's Strip Club**

Munch grabs for the door handle, "In a hurry are we? I don't think it's open yet."

"That's not funny."

Fin pats him on the back, "Yes it is."

The room is dark and it takes a moment or two for their eyes to adjust to the darkness. The only person in the room is a young man behind the bar. He watches the men as they walk toward him, he leans on the bar, "Can I get you guys something to drink?" he scans the two men in front of him, "Let me guess you guys are cops."

"Yes, so we'll pass on all the introductions…….. Lisa Wright," Finn shows him her photo and places it on the bar, "How well did you know her?"

He exhales and stands up straight, "Not well at all, why?"

"She was the one found murdered in the alley this morning."

"Holy shit," he says sounding surprised. "That's horrible."

Munch asks. "She worked here for two years, and you hardly knew her. Why is that? She wasn't friendly."

"I've only been here for six months, I have a degree in liberal arts and so far this is the only job I could find, I'm not saying she was a snob, but she did keep pretty much to herself."

"What about your boss? How _friendly_ is he with the girls?"

"Not friendly at all, he comes in a few hours before we open, counts the receipts from last night and leaves, Harvey Keller, his assistance, now that guy likes to annoy the girls."

"Is he here?"

The young man shakes his head, "I'm not sure. If he is, he's in his office." He points, "Through there, first door on the left."

Fin picks up the photo, "Are any of the girls here?"

"I've seen Candy, Janelle and Honey this afternoon."

"Thanks," Fin says. "So what do you think, talk to Mister Keller?"

"Let's talk to the girls. We'll ask them about Mister Keller, and see what they have to say about him."

The bartender points toward a door at the back of the club. "Just follow that door and down the hall." The two detectives walk down a narrow hallway and they can hear women talking, there is only one door at the end of the hall, it is closed. Fin knocks on the door. "Whoooooooo is it," is heard.

Munch responds, "It's the pooooooliiiiiiiiiiice," he says in a high-pitched voice.

Fin raises his eyebrows, "Are you alright?"

They start to laugh; "I'll let you know later."

The door opens and a tall brunette woman welcomes them into the room. "Come on in."

Munch walks in first, "Thank you." Fin is following close behind, "Thanks."

Sitting in the corner of the room is a thirty something blonde woman and a very young red head. The blonde women stands up, "What can I….we do for you gentlemen?"

"I'm Detective Tutuola and this is Detective Munch, "We'd like to talk to you about Lisa Wright."

The blonde woman walks across the room, "Lisa's a good kid, she doesn't work the streets anymore, she just dances here."

"I wish we were here for something as inane as that but………….someone murdered her."

The three women get into a huddle and hold each other, "Oh my God, that crime in the alley, that was her? When, when did it happen?"

"She was killed early this morning, your name is?"

"Candy," Munch looks at her and smiles, "How about the name on your birth certificate."

"Patricia Janssen," she pats the brunette woman on the arm, "this is Catherine Unger and," she takes hold of the red heads hand, "this is Jenny Taylor."

"Ladies it's very nice to meet you," He pauses and exhales, "someone left her there alone. Hopefully you ladies can help us find the son of bitch that did that."

The blonde woman resumes her seat in the corner of the room, "Have a seat detectives, what can we do?"

Munch sits down next to Patricia, "Did she have a boyfriend?"

Patricia shakes her head, "I don't know. Lisa kept pretty much to herself." She looks over at the brunette woman, "Katie, did Lisa ever talk to you about a man in her life?"

"No, she never talked to me about her personal life."

Munch catches the eye of the red head; "You seem to be around Lisa's age, how about you, did she confide in you about her love life?"

"No, I would talk about guys in my life but she never mentioned any boyfriends."

"Can any of you remember seeing her with anyone on Sunday night that may have been bothering her?"

They all shake their heads. "Do any of you remember her leaving with anyone on Sunday, or it was probably Monday morning."

They shakes their heads no, the red head speaks, "Lisa is usually the first one out of here every night but that night she was taking a long time to change her clothes, I left before she did."

"Damn," Fin stands up, "So, she could have meet someone after everyone went home."

Munch leans back in the chair, "Patricia, how about your boss, Mister Keller, how bothersome is he?"

She waves her hand in the air, "A little grabby, but he's harmless. He knows that we all can beat the crap out of him."

Munch smiles as he takes a hold of Patricia's hand, "If you're thinking that he had anything to do with this." She shakes her head; "Harvey called me Friday morning and told me that he was going into the hospital that afternoon for a minor procedure." She smiles, "He sounded so scared on the phone. Anyway there were some complications and when I visited him on Sunday he could hardly move."

"What about the bartender?"

"Joey, he's a sweetheart, just passing through here………….just like the rest of us."

"We asked him about Keller and he didn't know that he was in the hospital."

"I was the only one Harvey called, I just told the girls about it this afternoon, Joey wouldn't have known."

"Thank you," he turns to the other woman, "Thank you ladies, if you remember anything, please call." He hands Patricia his card, "I hope you find the animal that did this to Lisa."

**Lisa's Apartment**

**The Next Morning**

The one bedroom apartment is very bare; the only personal touch is a photo of her and her parents. Munch picks up the photo and puts it in an evidence bag. "What are you taking that for?"

"To return it to her parents. They don't need to see where she was living."

Fin smiles and continues walking through the apartment. In one room is a couch and TV, two chairs and a small table in the kitchen and in the bedroom a dresser, small end table and of course a bed. Munch notices an address book on the end table, "She either just moved in or wasn't planning on staying long." He places the book in an evidence bag.

"Just like thousand of other aspiring actresses, moves to the city and never plans on living in a dump like this for long."

"Are you psychic now? How do you know that she wanted to be an actress?"

Fin points to a calendar on the dresser, "She has written here, audition Saint James Theater, Thursday 2 Pm."

"This Thursday or last Thursday?"

"Six months ago, Thursday," He flips through the calendar. "That's it, not a single entry since then."

"Her parents never mentioned that she was an actress."

They check through closets and if Lisa was involved with someone, there wasn't evidence of him in the apartment. The only item they recover in the search is the address book.

"You wonder why people who are obviously lonely would continue to live this way, why didn't she just go home, her parents would have welcomed her back."

"Misses Wright told us that the last time she saw her they had an argument, it was probably about that same thing, and she tried so hard to convince herself that she could do it alone."

"No one can do it alone," Fin opens the car door and gets in, "I wonder if the lab has had any hits on the DNA and prints." Munch's cell phone rings, he checks the caller ID, "We'll find out soon enough……………. Munch."

"_I have the results concerning the Wright case."_

"We'll be right there."

**Later That Afternoon**

Fin enters the room first, "So Doc, did we luck out and the son of a bitch is in the system?"

Munch following close behind, "Repeat offender?"

She just shakes her head, "No, he's never been arrested and he's never been in jail."

"Fuck!" Fin sits down, "he's a cop, right?"

"Yes," she hands the file to him; he opens the manila folder, "No way, no fucking way."

"My sentiments exactly, however, science doesn't lie."

**SVU Squad Room**

Munch and Fin return to the squad room and Munch places the address book and the photo on his desk, they are just about to sit down when Captain Don Cragen greets them. "I just got off the phone with ADA Farmer. Do you guys have anything that I can tell that annoying little prick?"

"Captain," Munch says as he loosens his tie, "Why the big interest in a strippers rape and murder case."

"Don't you remember his speech last month about no matter who is violated in this city, be it rich or poor, black or white he will go to the ends of the earth to bring the offender to justice."

Munch chuckles, "The ends of the earth."

"I didn't write it I'm just telling you what he said." He turns as he hears his phone ring, "that's probably him again." The two detectives follow him into his office. "Cragen," he sits down at his deck, "Yes sir," he rolls his eyes.

"_Have you gotten an update from your detectives?"_

"They are in the office with me now……" Farmer cuts him off, "_I received information from an anonymous source that the offender is a cop, active or retired I don't know." _Cragen covers the mouthpiece, "Are you looking at a cop for this?"

"Yes we are," Fin says. "But there is no way in hell that he could have done this."

"Mister Farmer, I will call you back with all the information as soon as my detectives fill me in."

"_I expect an update by the end of the day, Captain." _Farmer hangs up abruptly.

He cradles the phone. "What an annoying son of bitch," he sits back in the chair, "So, when were you planning on telling me?"

"We just found out an hour ago."

"An hour ago, Farmer got a tip from someone that the perp is a cop."

"We sure as hell didn't tell him."

"I know that…………well," silence, "I want his name," he leans forward. "Now!"

Munch walks closer to his desk, "Semen was recovered at the scene. The DNA and prints match…………Detective Robert Goren, you know the one from Major Case."

Cragen eyes widen, "Holy shit; there must be some mistake."

Munch says, "As they say, science doesn't lie."

Fin quickly rises from his chair, "I don't give a fuck about that, there is no way in hell that he could have done this, I know this guy."

Cragen's sits back in his chair, "That's right you two were partners, worked undercover together."

"Yes for over six months, you get to know a guy."

Cragen picks up his phone. "Get me Danny Ross, major case."

**One Police Plaza**

Ross is just entering his office when his phone rings, "Ross."

"_Danny… Don Cragen, special victims."_

"Hey, what's up?"

"_Two of my detectives are working a rape and murder of a young woman, they……..the forensic evidence in the case points to one of your detectives………………Robert Goren.."_

"Goren, you're kidding, forensics evidence, as in what?"

"_His DNA was recovered at the scene, semen was found and his prints are on the murder weapon, a knife." _

He chuckles and then sits down at his desk, "You can't be serious."

"_Unfortunately I am and ADA Jason Farmer has received an anonymous tip that the perp is a cop………………I have yet to give him the name I thought it best that you and my detectives have a sit down with Detective Goren this afternoon around four PM."_

Silence on the line, "_Danny are you still there?"_

"Yeah, I'm here, give me a minute," he shakes his head in disbelief, "this is fuckin' unbelievable. I don't know what to say. Um………Jesus let me think. What time did you say?"

"_Detectives Munch and Fin can be there about four o'clock."_

"Alright, no wait he and his partner are in Kansas City on a lead, I just spoke with Eames and they won't be back till tomorrow morning, flight got cancelled."

"_Alright tomorrow around two o'clock."_

"Yes I'm sure that would be fine. Bye Don."

"_Danny, I'm sure everything will work itself out, goodbye."_

Ross hangs up the phone and sits back in the chair, "Shit……….How in the hell am I going to………what do I say? This can't be happening."

**Captain Cragen's Office**

Munch starts for the door, "How long can we hold out on Farmer?"

"I'll back you guys up, he doesn't get anything until you talk to Goren."

Munch and Fin return to the squad room, "Hell of a day huh?"

Fin exhales and sits at his desk. "I'll say." Munch picks up the address book and nonchalantly flips through the pages, he lands on the letter G.

Scribbled across two pages,

Bobby Goren------Cell-------212-555-1278

"Damn," Munch exclaims.

Fin looks up, "What? What's the matter?"

He shakes his head and exhales as he shows his partner the scribble on the pages. Fin grabs the book and stands up. "Could I be that wrong about him?" he shakes his head and tosses the book on the desk, "No, no way, I don't believe it, there is no way he did this." Fin puts on his jacket, "I'm out of here, see you tomorrow."

**TBC**


	4. Overwhelming Evidence

**Chapter Four**

**Overwhelming Evidence**

**One Police Plaza**

Captain Ross has nervously been looking at his watch since he arrived at the station this morning. He is anticipating the arrival of Goren and Eames. He paces through the squad room every few minutes stopping at the elevator and then returning to his office.

He walks past his detectives and they give queer looks to each other, wondering what their CO is up to, Ross hears the elevator coming up, he checks his watch it is almost one o'clock, the door opens and Detective Eames exits the elevator ALONE. His mind starts to race, _he's guilty, he's taken off and she is confused and scared. She is not sure how to tell me that one of my detectives has disappeared. No, no what am I thinking?_

He blurts out, "Eames, where the hell is Goren?"

She is startled, "I left him in the garage talking to Detective Larkin," she looks at her CO he looks pale and nervous, "Are you alright?"

The color starts to return to his face, "Captain?"

"Yes, Eames I'm fine." He turns quickly, walking back through the squad room, "Captain don't you want to know about our trip."

He stops abruptly and turns around, "Yes, yes of course."

Alex makes herself comfortable at her desk and retells the events of the day before. Ross keeps looking in the direction of the elevator.

A sigh of relief expels from him as Bobby turns the corner, "Captain."

"Detective," he nods his head, "since Eames has already filled me in about your findings in Kansas………….I'd like to speak with you in my office." Ross turns and takes two steps in the direction of his office, "Goren, now!" he exhales, "Please."

"Yes, sir," he looks over at Alex, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I haven't been here, besides if I did something wrong he'll find a way to put it on you." He smiles as he leaves. "That's not funny," she says as he walks away.

Ross has gone from pacing through the squad room to pacing around his office as Bobby opens the door, "Please Detective………Bobby sit down." He gestures with his hand for him to sit.

Bobby slowly sit down, _"Oh no," _he watches his CO sit down at his desk across from him.

"I………shit….." he picks up a newspaper that has the story of Lisa's murder, no picture is included in the article. He turns the paper in Bobby's direction. "Have you read this story about this young woman who was attacked in an alley outside the club where she worked?"

Bobby nods his head, "Yes I read that story, poor thing."

Ross stands up and starts pacing again. "First let me say that I don't believe for a moment that you could…………Shit…….." He buries his hands in his pockets, "Yesterday I received a call from Captain Cragen from SVU. He called to inform me that his detectives have uncovered forensic evidence at the crime scene that………………." He catches Bobby's eye, "That points to you."

Bobby sits back in the chair and chuckles softly, "If this is a joke it's not funny, but you're serious aren't you?"

Ross resumes his seat behind the desk, "Detectives Munch and Fin are due to arrive here this afternoon to go over the evidence with you……………maybe you should……..call a lawyer."

"Never mind that, tell me what evidence they have."

"DNA from the semen recovered and………….your prints were found on the murder weapon."

"Is that it?"

"What?"

"Nothing, what do you want me to say? I didn't do it, well I didn't do it."

Ross looks up, "They're a little early," He opens the door and Bobby follows him. "Detectives," Ross says.

"Captain Ross, Detective Goren I'm John Munch and this is Fin Tutuola," Fin walks over to his old partner, "Hey Bobby, I'm……….. I don't know what to say."

"Let's talk in here," Ross leads the way into a conference room.

Every detective, especially Alex is watching closely. Alex decides that she has been left out of the mix long enough, she stands, "Captain, Bobby what the hell is going on?" Bobby ignores her comment and Ross turns to face her, "Later Eames."

"Captain?"

"I said later Eames now get back to work."

He enters the room and closes the door behind. Munch and Fin sit on one side of the table and Ross and Bobby sit across from them.

Munch starts the questioning, "First let's start with what you did and who you were with on Sunday."

Bobby stands up and scratches the back of his head, "Sunday afternoon I went to visit my Mom and returned to the city about four pm. I had a dinner date that night with a friend of mine."

"Who is the friend?"

"Her name is Virginia, Virginia Hanson. I got to her apartment around eight or eight thirty."

"What's the address?"

"812 Riverside, apartment 2 A."

"Did you go out or stay in all night?"

"She cooked dinner and then we went out later that night."

"What time did you go out?"

"It was after midnight. We went for a walk; we heard music coming from a bar and decided to go in."

"How long did you stay?"

"It was after three thirty before we left."

Fin speaks for the first time, "Does she have a roommate?"

"It's a one bedroom apartment."

"A doorman, is there a doorman?"

"No." he shakes his head, "The outside door is unlocked, you have to hit the buzzer and the tenant opens the inside door."

Ross interjects, "Do you have her phone number?"

"Only her cell, I have it stored in my phone."

"Give her a call, Bobby."

Bobby takes his cell phone from his pocket and punches the number, _the number you have reached has been deactivated. _A puzzled look crosses his face.

Ross asks, "What's the matter?"

"It's disconnected," He sits down and stares at the phone.

"Tell us about her, where does she work?" Fin asks.

"What?………Oh………..Um……….she works at a dress shop in the village. I don't remember the name of it."

"Where did you meet?"

"At B.B. Doyle's, about a month ago."

Munch pulls out a photo of Lisa, "Have you ever seen this woman before?"

Bobby takes the photo from his hand, stares at the women in the photo and then he hands it back to him, he shakes his head and sits back in the chair, "No never."

"Well she knows you."

"How do you mean?"

Munch takes out the address book and opens to the page with a post it. He holds it up, "As you can see your name and cell phone number have been written in this book." He places the book face up on the table. He then pulls out a photo of the knife, "This knife was found at the scene, it has your prints on it, does this knife look familiar?"

"Yes, it does." He digs into his pocket and pulls out a knife, they are similar, "I lost my knife about two weeks ago and I had to buy a new one." He slams the knife on the table. "14.99 at Sears."

The last piece of paper in the file is the DNA report. "This is the DNA report on the semen found inside Lisa and the DNA is a perfect match to you."

Bobby leans forward and stares Munch in the eye, "Maybe I should have left my driver's license there also."

Ross slams his fist on the table and the three men are startled. "Alright that's enough, can we come back from fuckin' Fantasy Island, we all know that Nicole Wallace is out there and if anyone is able to pull this thing off it's her."

Munch sits back in the chair, "I'm not going to give you an argument on that but the ADA is expecting this evidence by the end of the day, Cragen has been putting him off for close to two days now, so please give us something to work with."

Fin hands him a legal pad, "Write down all the places the two of you went and I think we should get an artist in here to make a sketch."

Munch and Fin leave the station and their first stop is 812 Riverside. They push the buzzer for apartment 2A. "John," he points to the name on the buzzer, MCDANIEL. "Maybe Virginia just moved in and hasn't changed the name."

"He would have told us that." Fin pushes the buzzer a second time, "No one's home."

"Let's hit the restaurant and clubs."

After close to four hours of walking in and out of restaurants and clubs the two detectives are starting to get frustrated. Munch gets into the drivers seat, "Any places left?"

Fin closes the car door, "No that was the last one. Twelve places and not one person, not one person could positively ID Virginia; they all remember Bobby but……………Fuck, let's see if anyone is home on Riverside."

Munch pushes the buzzer, _"Yes, who is it?"_

"It's the police Ma'am may we please speak with you?"

"_I'll be right down."_

Descending the stairs is a dark skinned woman, Munch and Fin shake their heads and look at each other. They present their badges, "I'm detective Munch this is Detective Tutuola." she opens the door. Fin asks, "Your name is McDaniel?"

"Yes it is, Cassandra, Cassie McDaniel. What can I do for you?"

"We need to ask you some questions."

"Alright."

Munch pulls out the sketch of Virginia, "Have you ever seen this woman before?"

See looks closely at the sketch, shakes her head, "No I have never seen that woman before."

"Do you have a roommate?"

"No I don't. What is this all about?"

"We are investigating a homicide and your residence was given to us as the place where this woman presumably lived."

"I'm sorry but I have no idea who she could be."

"Thank you for your time," Fin turns to leave. "Oh one last thing, does anyone have a key to your apartment?"

"Only my parents."

"Have you recently lost your keys and had to replace them?"

"No."

"Thanks again, Ma'am." Fin turns to leave and she closes the door. "Son of a bitch, this keeps getting worse, John."

"I know, I know. This does not look good, not at all."

**The Next Morning**

Bobby and Alex are sitting in one of the conference rooms discussing their latest case, he is trying to focus but it is hard. "Bobby," Alex taps his arm. "You have company." He looks up and walking toward them are Captain Ross, Munch and Fin. Ross opens the door, "They have something to show you," Ross looks over at Alex. "I'm not going anywhere, Captain."

Fin sits while his partner and Ross remain standing. He pulls out a photo from a file, "Do you recognize this woman?"

"No, I've never seen her before, who is she?"

"Her name is Cassie McDaniel. She rents the apartment where you claim Virginia lives. She doesn't have a roommate and the only people that she has given her keys to are her parents."

Four sets of eyes are on him. "I know what I did that night. I know where I was." With each sentence, he raises his voice. "And I know who I was with." He slams his fist on the table. "I don't know what the hell else I can do to prove to you that I had nothing to do with this!"

Munch says, "Well you've proven to me that you have a temper."

Bobby stands up quickly and the chair falls over, "Fuck you!"

Fin immediately stands up, "Enough, sit down!………….Bobby sit down!" He stares him down, Alex picks up the chair and Bobby resumes his seat.

"Bobby we went to all the restaurants and clubs you listed and no one can recall seeing this girl. They remember you with someone but no one could positively identify her as the one."

He stays quiet and sits back in the chair. "Farmer's been on our ass since the beginning of this. He hasn't received this evidence as of yet but…………." Ross interjects, "Bobby I think it's time you called a lawyer."

He closes his leather case and does not speak.

Fin replaces the photo and sketch, "I'm sorry man." He rises from his chair, "If you think of anything, anything at all, call me." Munch leads the way out of the room.

Ross and Alex remain. Bobby looks over at them, "What?"

"You're not even trying," Alex says as she shakes her head.

"I shouldn't have to convince," he picks up his leather case and stands, "anyone that I am not capable of doing something like this." He walks toward the door and grabs the handle, "and I won't."

Alex stands, "Bobby……………" He opens the door and walks out closing it behind him.

**TBC**


	5. The Arrest

**Chapter Five**

**The Arrest**

**Friday Morning**

Except for the time that Bobby came down with the flu a few years ago, Alex cannot recall walking into the squad room in the morning and not seeing her partner sitting at his desk. The mood in the room is very gloomy, everyone is aware of what is about to happen.

Alex grabs a cup of coffee and takes a quick sip as she nods good morning to Detective Logan, a slight smile crosses her face as Detective Megan Wheeler pours herself a cup of coffee, _Damn she looks so young._

She slowly makes her way back to her desk, the silence in the room is deafening. She picks up a pile of papers and a few of them fall to the floor, her first thought is to throw the pile across the room but she controls herself, as she bends down a man's hand grabs a hold of the papers. "Captain, thank you."

He hands her the papers and looks over at the empty chair. She looks up at Ross, "Did you actually think he would show up today?"

Ross does not answer he just shakes his head, "Have you talked to him since he left yesterday?"

"I have called his cell and home phone several times but he's not answering, after I clean up some of this paperwork I'm going to his place."

**SVU Squad Room**

ADA Farmer hurriedly walks through the squad room; he does not acknowledge any of the detectives. Without knocking, he opens the door to the Captains' office; Cragen looks up, _Shit not this guy._

"Is there a reason that your detectives are ignoring me?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

He puts his hands on the desk and leans over, "I have left message after message with your detectives, concerning the Lisa Wright case, as of today neither have returned my phone calls."

Cragen stands, which forces Farmer to raise himself up to meet the captain's eye, "They haven't finished their investigation."

"They have all the evidence I need...forensic evidence...I want him arrested today, Captain."

The door opens, Fin enters with Munch right behind, "Are you kidding me, you actually believe that Robert Goren committed this crime, he was set up……" He fumbles for the right word, he blurts out, "You're, you're a fool."

Munch pats his partner on the back, "That's telling him, Fin."

Farmer with hands on his hips "Show me the evidence that someone has set him up."

Fin lowers his head unable to look him in the eye, "We don't have any."

"Then stop wasting my time, the people of New York have become aware that a police officer is involved and just because she was not the most upstanding citizen doesn't mean that I am not going to do all I can to bring her murderer to justice."

Cragen interjects, "Mister Farmer we all feel the same way about any crime, but……."

"No buts just do it." Farmer turns to leave and Fin steps in front blocking him, "Why won't you listen."

"Listen, listen to what? There is nothing left to discuss. You have recovered the murder weapon, with his prints on it. The semen sample is a perfect DNA match. I have my suspect and I want him arrested today," he points to Munch and Fin, "And if you don't, I will find someone who will." A smug faced Farmer turns and opens the door. "Today……….Captain." he says as he leaves the office closing the door behind him, "Prick!" Fin screams.

Cragen shakes his head in disgust, "Go pick him up."

"Captain?"

"If you guys want to proceed further with this, proceed with caution once the DA has a suspect in their mitts they don't like giving him up."

**Later That Morning**

Bobby is picked up from his home; Munch and Fin abstain from handcuffing him until they bring him to the station. His personal information is taken; he is fingerprinted, photographed and searched.

"Do I get to make my one phone call now?" he asks with a smirk on his face.

"Of course, follow me." Fin says.

Bobby phones his friend and lawyer Steven Sanchez. "Hey Steve, its Bobby."

"_Bobby, what's up?"_

"I….I…I'm having a hard time saying the words, but……….shit, I've been arrested." A sickly feeling goes through him and he closes his eyes and exhales loudly.

"_I realize you have a bizarre sense of humor sometimes but that is not funny, what is really going on."_

"Damn it Steven, I'm not shitting you."

"_Arrested, arrested for what?"_

"The charges are……………..Oh my God, this is a fuckin' nightmare………Rape and murder."

Silence on the line, then Steven clears his throat, _"What did you say?"_

"Steve, don't make me repeat it, you heard me."

"_When did all of this happen?"_

"I have been talking to them since Wednesday or Thursday, I don't know."

"_Well my first piece of advice, keep your big mouth shut, no talking to anyone. Do you understand?"_

"Yes, yes of course."

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm at the Manhattan Special Victims Unit."

"_Give me about half an hour and I'll be there."_

"Alright, thanks, see you then." He slowly hangs up the phone.

Fin walks over to his old friend, "I'm so sorry about all of this, man."

"I know and if the situation was reversed and I had to arrest your black ass………" Fin starts to laugh, "You're just jealous because I have more color in my face than you do." Fin grabs a loose hold of Bobby's arm, "Come on."

Steven arrives and ADA Farmer greets him, "Mister Sanchez, I understand you're going to be representing Goren?"

"Yes I am Mister Farmer and being that it is Friday, he will be sent to Rikers for the weekend to await his arraignment on Monday, I want him in protective custody…………..that is not a request Mister Farmer."

"It can and will be arranged, Mister Sanchez." He hands him a folder containing the evidence against Bobby. "He's guilty Mister Sanchez as sure as I'm standing here. I am willing to talk about a deal, right now."

"Would it be alright with you if I spoke to him first?"

"Of course, I'll wait." Farmer takes a chair at an unoccupied desk.

Steven looks past Farmer, Fin is walking toward him, "Hey Fin, how is he?"

"I'm not sure Steve, he's too calm, makes me nervous." The men shake hands. "I'll get him."

Bobby sits up when he hears the door open. "Bobby, Sanchez is here."

He unlocks the door and Bobby holds his hands out. Fin slaps them away, "Knock it off, that's not funny."

Bobby is then escorted to one of the interrogation rooms for privacy; Steven is already seated when Bobby walks in.

"What is Farmer doing here, does he want me to confess?"

Steven nods his head, "Why didn't you call me sooner?"

Bobby sits down across from his friend, "Would it have made a difference?"

"You are so goddamn stubborn, why is it always so hard for you to admit that you need help."

"Well, get me out of here."

"You know that's not possible until Monday."

"Monday, what do you mean Monday?" He sits back in the chair, "Son of bitch its Friday, shit! I have to spend the weekend in jail."

"Tell me what happened, Bobby?"

"Nothing, I didn't do anything."

Steve opens the folder Farmer handed him. "This evidence is overwhelming."

"A little over the top if you ask me." He bends down to catch Steven's eye. "You think I did this?"

"How dare you even ask me that question."

Bobby straightens up, "Sorry, I'm sorry."

"Did you know her?"

"No, I did not."

"Have you ever been to that club?"

He stands up and starts to pace around the room, "I think maybe once, a long time ago."

"A long time, as in when?"

"I don't remember," he stuffs his hands in his pockets and leans against the wall.

"Bull shit, Bobby, answer my question!"

He stands up straight and points at him, "Did you know that when you get upset your cheeks turn red?"

"Very funny," Steven shakes his head. "Bobby come on man, talk to me."

He sits down facing away from his friend, "May…..maybe seven, eight months ago, I left the station around midnight one night and ended up going in there. It's a ten minute walk from the station. I don't remember seeing her there that night, so I told Munch and Fin that I never saw her before, I wasn't lying."

"Are you trying to convince me of that or yourself?"

"Both of us I guess, they never asked me if I had ever been there and I certainly wasn't going to offer up that information."

"Often, do you go often?"

"No, one time, I went once." he says shyly, "I was just………….you know."

"Did you end up in the back room that night?"

He hesitates, "Yes, yes I did, after a few drinks I went back there. I don't remember the name she used but she was blonde and……………very young."

"What about Sunday, who is this woman?"

"Her name is Virginia Hanson, I met her about a month ago and now she has disappeared, gee I wonder why?"

"She set you up?"

"Not alone I'm sure, there is a very determined person out there who wants to ruin my life. I can think of one person with the brains and the ability to do this." He rubs his unshaven face, "Maybe it's not her at all, maybe it's someone from the club, or Jesus, I don't know. Deakins got screwed by an old friend after what Eames and I did to him. I can't imagine how many people I've pissed off through the years."

**One Police Plaza**

If she was not aware of the circumstances, she could easily be pissed off at him for leaving her with all this paperwork. She checks the time and it is close to noon, she has not finished but she decides its time to take a break. She starts sticking papers into file folders and then she notices the Captain leaving his office. She stands up, "I'm almost ready to go Captain."

"Eames…….Alex." He shakes his head, "Don't bother."

"Why? What's happened, is he alright?"

"He's just been arrested."

All eyes are on her and she suddenly feels light headed and the color drains from her face, Ross grabs her arm and helps her to sit down. "Oh my God."

**TBC**


	6. Incarceration Part One

**Chapter Six**

**Incarceration Part One**

**SVU Squad Room**

Bobby intertwines his hands and rubs them, "Have you ever been up against Farmer before?"

"Once," he pats Bobby on the back. "Since this is the first time you have been on the other side, he may seem very obnoxious but he is a book man and he relies on the evidence more than an eye witness. However, I believe him to be an honest and fair man. That's why I'm sure he won't ask for remand."

"How much, how much do you think it might be?"

"It could be as much as five-hundred thousand dollars."

Bobby sits back seeming some-what calm, "I can cover that." Nodding his head, "Ten percent, fifty thousand, yes, I can cover that."

There is a knock on the door and it opens slowly, Fin steps in followed by Farmer. Bobby looks up and says, "We….." Steven places his arm across Bobby's chest. "We have nothing to discuss with you at this time, Mister Farmer." Steven stands, "See you Monday morning at the arraignment. Also, when I say protective custody I mean he is to be protected, or heads will roll, and yours will be the first to go, I promise you……." Farmer interjects, "Mister Sanchez you have my word that he will be protected."

Fin and Farmer leave the room, closing the door behind them. Bobby crosses his arms, "I can take care of myself."

Steven stands up, "I didn't say you couldn't." _You stubborn son of a bitch,_ "That has nothing to do with it, how do you think you would fare up against three of four inmates with sticks and God's knows what?"

He uncrosses his arms and a smug look crosses his face, "I would say," he nods his head, "that the mood I'm in I would defiantly take one of the bastards down with me," he covers his eyes with his hands, "I can't believe that I am having this conversation, this is a nightmare."

"I'm here to help, anything you need, just ask."

"I know. I know Steven, thanks man."

The men shake hands; "I'll see you tomorrow." Fin is and has been waiting outside the door. He escorts Bobby back to the holding cell while Farmer and Steven engage in conversation; "I would seriously consider making a deal with me now, Mister Sanchez, before……………."

Steven raises his hand, "No deal Mister Farmer, there is no way in hell that Robert Goren could or would ever commit such a heinous crime."

"The evidence, the evidence doesn't lie." Farmer says.

"Neither does Robert Goren. See you Monday morning Mister Farmer." Steven walks hurriedly out of the squad room

**Later That Day**

Bobby has been pacing around the tiny cell since his return. He turns suddenly when he hears the door open; it is Fin and a uniformed officer who is carrying a set of transport restraint chains. "Hey man, I'm sorry but it's time to go."

Bobby just nods his head; the officer places the chain around his waist. His hands and ankles are cuffed. He can not help but shuffle out of the squad room, the detectives who are on duty turn away as he walks past. He notices this and appreciates the fact that they have given him that respect.

He is escorted down to a waiting van that is on its way to Rikers. Fin pats him on the back, "Keep your eyes opens and your head up." Bobby does not respond he continues to walk. The door to the back of the van is open and he is the last one to enter. His large frame in the small van is an intimidating sight, when he enters the inmates already seated look up and quickly look away. He stares straight ahead, as he sits down a guard attaches a lock and chain to his restraints. _I'm in hell._

Fin returns to the squad room and sits down hard in his chair, "Shit!"

Munch asks, "Is he alright?"

Fin leans forward, "Would you be?"

Munch shakes his head, "No."

The van starts to move. Silence, no one speaks but being the curious man that he is, he secretly scans the gentlemen, _I use that word loosely,_ he thinks to himself. Wonder what the guy to my left did? He shakes his head ever so slightly, _Oh fuck I don't care. _He soon hears the young man sitting directly across from him. _He can't be more than eighteen._ The young man starts to speak through sobs, "Oh God what's gonna happen to me?" he repeats this, and after hearing it for the third time, Bobby says softly at first, "Shut up," the other inmates look at him and the young man doesn't respond. He repeats it a little louder, "Shut up." All eyes are staring at the floor, the young man continues to sob, this time Bobby's voice booms throughout the van, "Shut up, shut the fuck up you're annoying the hell out of me!" The young man looks at him, swallows hard, and sniffles back his tears.

Bobby leans his head up against the side of the van and exhales. _Son of a bitch. _He closes his eyes and for the rest of the ride, his companions say not word one.

**Riker's Island Correctional Facility**

The van stops suddenly and the back door opens and the men are ordered to exit, one at a time. They jump down from the back of the van and are ordered to walk single file through the doors of the jailhouse. After they enter, they are ordered to stop and lean up against the wall.

"Alright listen up; you are to follow Mister Weller into the next room where you will be searched." He points to the first man on the line, "Come on move."

_Oh shit I forgot about this part_. After three men have entered the room, it is his turn.

Two correctional officers are in the room baring weapons, his restraints are removed and he is ordered to strip. He is thoroughly examined. _God this is so fuckin' humiliating_, he is then led to the shower. The warm water feels good, running over his body and he closes his eyes. For a second he forgets where he is until he opens his eyes. He shakes his head and turns off the shower.

He is handed an orange jumpsuit and he dresses immediately. He is then led to a room where he is handcuffed to a bench and the guard leaves him alone in the room. A sudden wave of fear goes through him and his heart starts to race. He stares at the door. It opens and he moves back on the bench.

The kid from the van walks in escorted by a guard. "I have to stay in here?" the young man says with fear in his voice. The guard grabs his arm and leads him to the bench where Bobby is sitting. "Come on sit your ass down." He is handcuffed to the bench and the guard leaves the room.

The young man takes quick glimpses at the man sitting next to him. He starts to rock back and forth.

"Calm down," Bobby says, "No one's going to hurt you, I just lost it back there."

The words are not soothing to the young man; he continues to fidget in his seat, "God do I look that ominous?"

"What, what does that mean?"

"Ominous, you don't what ominous means? Gees don't you kids read anymore, too much of those video games. Ominous means threatening." He pauses, "Just relax, alright, you're gonna be fine."

The young man starts to feel a little more at ease. Bobby scans his fuzzy cheeked face; _Damn I had more of a beard at sixteen_. "What did you do?" Bobby asks.

"My father owes a 1965 Mustang and my friend Josh and I took it for a drive. We drove around for hours. It was a blast………when we got back to the city," he swallows hard, "we were pulled over and arrested. My father reported the car stolen."

Bobby has a puzzled look on his face, "Why are you here?"

"My father refuses to pay the bail. I guess he figures it will be a good lesson for me to spend some time in here."

Bobby shakes his head in disgust, "Jesus Christ." He says barely above a whisper, "How old are you?"

The young man sits up straight and puffs out his chest, "I'm eighteen."

Bobby looks him over once again, "As of when, yesterday?"

"No, last month."

The men stay silent for a moment and then the young man asks, "You've been in here often, haven't you?"

Bobby smiles at first and then he starts to laugh. A twinge of fear goes through the young man_, Oh my God, maybe he is crazy_, "Yes as a matter of fact I have been in here many times."

Trying to prove that he is not scared the young man continues to ask questions, "Why are we in here?"

"We're being processed."

"Huh, what does that mean?"

"They are getting our accommodations ready, that's all. They'll be back soon."

"Are we going to share a cell?"

He shakes his head, "No. Listen uh…………what is your name?"

"Jerry, Jerry Carlson."

"I don't know where they're going to put you Jerry but let me give you some advise, don't turn you back on anyone and don't take anything from anyone, even if you really want it and call you father tomorrow and apologize. I mean sincerely and ask him to please get you out of here."

The young man nods his head, "Ok I will, thanks."

The door opens and it slightly startles them. The guard unlocks Bobby from the bench and he is taken to his cell. The restraints are removed and he takes a few steps forward, then he turns as the door closes and locks shut.

_I don't like that sound. _With his long strides, he covers the 6 by 9 foot area in three steps.

He sits on the bed and when he swings his legs over to lie down his feet hang over the end. He exhales, "Great that is just fucking great."

_Maybe they have a larger bed_, he positions his head as close to wall as possible, _that didn't help. _He exhales_, maybe I could sleep on the floor, no not a good idea there are probably bugs. _He shutters.

He closes his eyes for a moment and then he hears a noise, a guard is placing a tray of food on the shelf in the cell door. The guard moves quickly through his routine. Bobby gets up slowly, takes the tray, and sits down on the bed. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he started to eat. _Not bad, _he takes a mouthful_; its official army food is the worse_.

He chuckles softly to himself, _if I made a career out of the army I would be retired by now. Wonder what I'd be doing? I sure as hell wouldn't be in here. _He scans his surroundings.

He finishes the meal and returns the tray to the shelf. He returns to the bed and his mind starts racing with simple things that he would like to do but isn't able to do.

_No radio, no TV not even a book to read. _

He lies on the bed and puts his hands behind his head. He closes his eyes and falls asleep. Suddenly he is awakened by the sound of a door closing and then the lights go out. Darkness.

His eyes slowly adjust to the darkness and he is able to see a light in the hallway. He starts to hear sounds, sobbing and moaning. _I wonder if it's that kid_.

He closes his eyes but the sounds only get louder and he is sure it is more that one person.

The harder he tries to block out the sounds the louder they seem to be. He finally falls asleep, a few hours later a loud bell sounds and he almost falls out of the bed.

He sits up, _One down, two to go_, he rubs his face and then he runs his fingers through his hair. _Shit, two more days of this hell to go through._

**TBC**


	7. Incarceration Part Two

**Chapter Seven**

**Incarceration Part Two**

He sits on the edge of the bed, at a lose for what he is to do. He thinks of his regular Saturday routine, which he is unable to do. He hears the large metal door open and close. He sees a shadow and then a guard is at his cell door and unlocks it, "Shower, you got ten minutes."

He hesitates for a moment, "Come on. Let's go."

Bobby stands and with three strides, he is at the door. The guard motions for him to start walking, he follows Bobby step for step. They go through the large metal door and down the hallway to the showers.

The guard hands him a small black bag, inside he finds deodorant, toothpaste and a toothbrush, a disposable razor and shaving cream. He brushes his teeth, holds up the razor. _Screw it._

He steps into the shower. It takes a minute or two to get the temperature of the water the way he likes it. He is constantly looking around and listening, every time he hears a noise he tries to focus on where it is coming from. _Stop it; there is no one in here_. Another noise and he turns his head, the guard is opening the door. He turns off the water and smirks. _Jesus I didn't even wash and now my hair is gonna look like shit for the rest of the day, _"Fuck," he says through his teeth,_ damn curls. _He grabs a towel, dries off and gets dressed.

"Take the bag with you, it's yours."

With the guard, following close behind he is escorted back to the protective custody wing.

He is given a clean set of sheets and pillowcase, he changes the bed. Memories of the army return. _Sergeant Hartman, what a prick that guy was, like having a cot that you can bounce a quarter off of was gonna keep me alive, if I ever went to war, thank God I didn't have to experience that_. He makes the bed and starts to laugh,_ Hey Hartman you son of bitch take a look at that, I wonder if the old bastard is still alive. _

He hears the sound of the breakfast tray being placed at the door. After breakfast, a bell sounds. It is not the same sound as the ones he has heard before. _Jesus, what the hell is that for?_ Minutes later the large metal door opens and more than two voices are speaking. Three guards walk past his cell. Following them is an orderly wheeling a stretcher. He can hear the men; he stands up and walks closer to the cell door.

"Stupid kid."

"Is he still alive?"

A man coughs, "Nah he's dead."

Bobby walks back to the bed and sits down, "Son of a bitch."

He watches as the orderly wheels the stretcher, with the body bag, past his cell.

_Jesus, kid you weren't going to be here that long……… but I might be, _he rubs his neck. _No………No. There has to be a way out of this, but what? Oh, man I can't think in here. _He sits on the bed with his back to the wall. E_ighteen years old and he felt that there was nothing to look forward too. _He closes his eyes. _I know that feeling_, a voice shakes the old memory from his mind.

"Your lawyer is here."

Bobby opens his eyes and looks up, he stares at the man at his cell door, "What, oh yeah." Bobby was expecting to be handcuffed but he is not.

Steven is seated when Bobby walks into the room. He sits down and the guard leaves. "I'd ask how you're doing but why bother," Steven smiles; Bobby only looks to the floor. "Sorry man," Steven says.

Steven opens his briefcase, takes out a folder and yellow legal pad. He decides to get right down to the matter at hand and not engage in chitchat. He looks through the notes he has made. "We can easily explain the semen but," Bobby interrupts, "What do you mean we can explain the semen?"

"Come on, man I'm you're lawyer and your friend, admit it, you had sex with her."

He shakes his head, "I didn't," He leans back in the chair, "That," he points his finger at him, "that's the same look Ross and Eames gave me, they think I fucked her but I didn't."

"You told me you had gone to that club once before and ended up in the back room."

"Yes that's true I did, but………."

Steven raises his voice, "Tell me the truth, where you there that night?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Then how do you explain the semen?"

"I can't," he shrugs his shoulders.

"How did it get there?"

"I don't know how it got there," he scratches the back of his head, "I guess someone put it there…………like the killer." He says sarcastically, "The only woman I had sex with that weekend was Virginia, who has disappeared. Why? I don't know. She must be in on this." He stares down at the floor.

Steven decides to changes the subject. "Alright I want you to do something for me…" Bobby cuts him off. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I didn't say that, I want you to look over these reports."

"What?"

"I have the police reports the ME reports and the photos of the crime scene, I want you to look at them and………" Bobby grabs the folder rudely from him, "Yeah, alright."

He looks through the papers and photos in the folder. Stuffs them back inside and closes it. He tosses it to the middle of the table.

"Well?" Steven asks, "What do you see?"

"That I'm screwed."

Steven slams his fist on the table, "Focus! Goddamnit," he screams.

Bobby is startled as he looks up at his friend. "Focus," he chuckles as he bows his head. "After the few hours of sleep I got last night and the two hours the night before. My God the noises in here." He lays is head down on his arms. He sits up suddenly and it startles Steven. "After the lights went out, all night long, the sobbing and the moaning, I don't know if their jerking off or what the hell they're doing." He suddenly gets quiet and stares down at the floor. Steven is waiting and watching, he continues. "Every time a door opened or closed I woke up." He exhales and rubs his face; "I have never been so scared in my life."

"Bobby…"

He does not respond to his friend he continues to talk, "This morning this kid, eighteen years old, killed himself because his father," he scoffs, "some father. I wonder if my ole man would have done that to me?"

Steven grabs Bobby's arm, "Bobby?"

"What? I'm just telling you what's happened; he was just a kid, a scared kid!" Bobby stands up and begins to pace, "Damnit, I hope it wasn't what I." he shakes his head, "No, no."

Steven stands, walks in front of him, "Stop, you're talking to yourself, while I'm in the room."

Bobby puts his hand up, "Sorry."

"It's alright," Steven grabs his arm and points toward the chair, "come on sit down, please."

He resumes his seat, "You of all people should know that unfortunate things happen to people all the time."

"I know that but he was just a kid."

"He wasn't your kid."

"Thanks for throwing that up in my face." Bobby says exasperated and leans back in the chair.

The door opens and a guard sticks his head in, "There's a Detective Eames here, should I send her back now or wait until you leave?"

Steven nods his head, "Sure, you can………" Bobby grabs Steven's arm, shaking his head, "No, I don't want to see her."

Steven frowns, "You heard him." The guard closes the door, Steven, asks, "Why not?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I just don't want to see her, no big deal."

"Yeah, but I think you……….." Bobby pushes his chair away from the table and stands up, "I said no, Goddamnit!" he closes his eyes and exhales, "Alright."

"Alright, alright. Calm down."

"I'm not upset."

"Bull shit."

"You know what Steven," he walks to the door and bangs on it, "go fuck yourself, you don't believe anything I say and since we can't seem to agree on anything,…………." The guard unlocks the door, Bobby looks over at his friend, "Sorry, man."

Steven stands and waves off the guard, he closes the door, "It alright, I wish I could say that I know what you're going through but I can't, trust me everything is gonna work out, I'll have you out of here Monday, but you have to keep your head. Steven opens his briefcase and places his legal pad inside, "Do you want me to call your Mom?"

He laughs, "And tell her what?"

"What's happened, what do you think?"

"No, I was thinking about that, I wouldn't know what to say."

Steven removes _"The New York Post"_ newspaper from his case and lays it on the table, "Maybe you should try and think of something." Bobby picks up the paper, "That's a terrible picture of me," he lies it back down on the table, "maybe no one will recognize me."

"I'm going to leave this folder with you I want you to look through these reports again; will you do that for me?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you tomorrow." The men shake hands, "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Steven grabs the door handle, "Bobby, I believe you." he opens the door and leaves.

As he passes the checkpoint where Alex has retrieved her cell phone, she catches Steven's figure in the corner of her eye as he is signing out. "Steven," she jogs over to him, "Was that your idea? Keeping me away."

He stops and waits for her to catch up, "No Alex, it wasn't my idea, I thought it would be good for him to see you but he didn't agree with me."

Alex stops walking and Steven exhales as he takes her arm, "Come on I'll walk you out."

He does not speak until they get outside the building, "He's not handling this well at all, I knew he'd be pissed off but he's so despondent and his mind seems to be elsewhere," he smiles, "More than usual." Alex has to chuckle. "I don't know……maybe it's from lack of sleep, I hope that's all it is but right now he is not helping me in his defense."

"That doesn't sound like him."

"I know, that's why I left some reports and photos for him to look through, maybe it will help to get that mind of his back on track."

"You know at first I have to admit that I was royally pissed off, but I think I can understand how he must feel."

"Can you? Can you really? Because I can't, it was as if I was talking to a stranger."

Alex stops walking and Steven turns around, "What's the matter?"

"Do you think that he knew her because………I want to believe him but how is it possible."

"If you don't believe him Alex, how is anyone else going too?"

"Oh God, I know what an honest and moral he is but……Damnit, yes I believe him."

"Make sure you tell him that," Steven starts to laugh, "If and when you see him."

They continue walking, "Oh don't worry, he won't be able to keep me away."

After he returns to his cell, he sits on the bed and opens the folder; he tries to concentrate on the reports and photos that are before him. He arranges the reports and stuffs them back into the folder.

_Why did I do that to Eames? Now she's pissed off at me………….Why the hell did she have to come here?_

He looks up to see a guard at the door, "It's time for your exercise in the yard."

_My exercise in the yard, what am I, a dog? No, they are treated better than this._

"It's raining outside." Bobby says with a smirk on his face.

"No, no it's not. Why do you say that?"

He stands up and walks slowly over to the open door. "No reason."

**Sunday**

Steven has arrived a little earlier this morning, "Did you talk to Alex yesterday?"

"Yes I did," Steven loosens his tie, "Needless to say she was pissed………..at me."

"What did she say?"

"She wanted to know if it was my idea to keep her away, I told her no."

Bobby shakes his head, "I just couldn't see her. This is so humiliating."

"She wouldn't have cared."

"Probably not………..but I would."

Bobby is staring off into space again and Steven nudges him, "Did you read over the evidence, last night?"

He just nods.

"Well? Tell me, we have to find the right direction to prepare for your defense."

"The crime is not unusual it has happened to thousands of women in this city alone but some things don't make sense."

Steven smiles, _**yes**__, he is thinking like his ole self_, takes a yellow legal pad from his brief case and begins to jot down some notes. Bobby continues, "The stabbing."

"He got scared or he panicked." Steven says.

"Scared of what, this happened at three a.m. the building to the left is abandoned and the building to the right was closed. If anyone was near by and he was afraid that he was going to be seen, why take the time to stab her repeatedly, the alley is open from both directions; all he had to do was run."

"Maybe she woke up."

"Not with amount of Rohypnol found in her system. This poor unfortunate girl," he picks up her photo, "was used as a pawn in someone's sick plan to……" _You've taken another thing away from me Bobby. _

"To do what?"

Silence.

Steven raises his voice, "Bobby, to do what?"

"What?"

Steven waves his hand, "Nothing." He begins to pack up his briefcase, "We have time to do this," he looks around the room, "But not here." He snaps his fingers. "I need a key to your place, I want you to wear a suit tomorrow, Bobby are you listening?"

He lifts his head, "Yeah a key," he rubs his eyes, "a suit what for?"

"Your arraignment, if you walk into court tomorrow looking," Steven eyes him up and down, "like that, the judge might want to keep you in here." Steven closes up his case. "Oh two more things keep your mouth shut tomorrow and don't forget to shave."

Steven pats him on the arm, "One more night and then you'll be home." He stares at his friend, "Well."

"Well what?"

"The key, who has a key to your place?"

"Eames has one."

"I'll get the suit here by early tomorrow morning, make sure you wear it, understand?"

He nods his head, "Yeah, yeah."

**Alex's Apartment**

Alex Eames has had some bad days in her life but the past two have been unbearable, every time she thinks where her friend and partner is residing, she gets a knot in the pit of her stomach. The evidence is overwhelming, _could he? _She shakes the thought from her mind, her doorbell buzzes. "Oh, hell. Who is that?"

She sees Steven Sanchez when she looks through the peep hole, she unlocks the door, "Steven, please come in."

"Hi Alex how are you today?"

"I've been better; may I get you something to drink? Lord knows I need a drink."

"Soda any brand is fine, if you don't have any, water will be fine."

"Please sit, "Alex returns with a glass of wine for herself and a ginger ale for Steven, "Here you go," she places her glass on the coffee table and sits down next to him. "I'm actually afraid to ask this question but how was he today?"

Steven takes a sip of soda, he exhales, "He can't seem to focus, no worse than yesterday but I think once I get him out of there, he'll come around."

She picks up her glass and sits back on the couch, "I must say that I am surprised to see you."

He snaps his fingers, "I need a key to his place. He said that you have one."

"Yes I do, I'll get it." She returns within minutes and hands him the key.

"Thanks Alex," he places the key in his briefcase, "he did ask about you today, he wanted to know if you were pissed off at him, I told him that……….he feels so humiliated and I have seen him down, but my God get me a spatula."

**Monday Morning**

**Court House**

"Docket number 6301959, people versus Robert O. Goren. Charges, Rape in the first degree, murder in the second."

Steven stands and makes his way to the podium. _Well he almost did what I asked. _A guard escorts Bobby there. He whispers to his friend, "I told you to shave this morning."

Bobby shrugs his shoulders and tilts his head. "I guess I forgot." He says sarcastically.

Judge Marcus Vinton is handed the folder and stares at the defendant before him. He has a puzzled look on his face; he opens the folder and then back at Bobby. "How does the defendant plea?"

Silence, Steven nudges him. "Not guilty."

"People," he clears his throat, "People on bail?"

Farmer says, "People request five hundred thousand, your Honor."

Once again the judge looks to the man standing before him and rubs his forehead, "I think we should give Detec………..Mister Goren the benefit of the doubt, three hundred thousand, any objections Mister Farmer?"

"No judge."

He picks up the gavel, "Next case."

**TBC**

To The Confused One, don't worry he won't shut Alex out too long.

However, if you want to vent about it, go right ahead you know I don't mind.


	8. Going Home

**Chapter Eight**

**Going Home**

**The Courthouse**

As he turns to leave the podium he glances out over the gallery, she is not there. _I guess she really is pissed off at me, well you what? Screw her, it's not like I was vacationing in fuckin' Disneyland._

The guard grabs a hold of his arm and pulls him, he turns to face him and pulls his arm away, "Alright, alright I moving you fat piece of shit." The guard takes a tighter hold and pushes him forward, while another guard offers his assistance.

Steven shakes his head then proceeds to follow them out the door and into the hall. He clears his throat, "Excuse me," the guard looks up, "A minute please," the guard nods. "What the hell is the matter with you?" he says with clenched teeth.

Sarcastically he says, "What? What do you want me to do? Apologize."

Steven shakes his head in disgust, "Forget it, there's no talking to you now." He exhales, "I'll pick you up at Rikers. It will take a few hours to have your release processed."

Handcuffed once again he is led back to the van.

**Hours Later **

Bobby stays quiet during the ride home. It is very unsettling to Steven, "Say something."

"Oh now you want to talk to me."

"Jesus Christ, no I really don't, but if you do, I'll listen."

"Maybe tomorrow," Bobby scratches the back of his head, "I'm too tired," he sits back and closes his eyes, "What the hell am I gonna do all day?"

"How about you get some sleep so you can clear your head." Steven turns the car into his neighborhood. "It alright to lose control sometimes but……………."

He pushes Steven on the arm, "Lose control, what the hell do you mean by that?"

"In the courthouse, what you said to the guard."

"Oh I thought that………" he opens the car window, "Oh man what's the matter with me?"

They arrive at his home, Steven pulls the car over to the side of the road and parks, "I'm going to………..I expect to have every ounce of prowess you have," he takes a quick glance at his friend, Bobby seems to be elsewhere, "Bobby!"

"What? I'm listening."

"You're gonna have to start to look at this from outside the box, that's the only way we're going to be able to figure this out, but first things first. Get something to eat and get some sleep."

"Yeah, yeah I will."

"Do you have any sleeping pills?"

"Why would you think I have sleeping pills?"

"Why are you taking everything I say as if I'm attacking you?"

"Sorry man," he opens the door, "see you tomorrow."

Steven slides over to the passenger side and lowers the window, "Bobby."

He turns quickly. "What?"

"Do you want me to hang out for a while?"

Bobby walks back to the car and leans on the door, "Why? What do you think I'm gonna do." Steven does not respond. Bobby straightens up, "No thanks see you tomorrow."

Steven puts the car in drive, "Get some sleep," he says as he drives away.

He digs into his pocket and takes out the key to unlock the front door. He takes in the mail from Saturday and today. Also lying on the porch is the Sunday edition of the New York Times. A quick glance at the front page_, at least I'm not on it._ He tosses the envelopes and the paper on the dining room table. Removes his jacket, tie, and makes his way to his bedroom. Returning them to their hangers, he slips on a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. He starts to feel a little more at ease.

The emptiness in his stomach reminds him that he hasn't eaten much this weekend. He opens his frig and to his surprise, there are deli wrapped packages inside, milk and a six-pack of beer. As he stands up trying to remember when he bought these items, he notices a bag of fresh baked rolls on the counter. A slight smile crosses his face_. Eames._

The doorbell buzzes. He turns quickly and closes the refrigerator door. He walks through the house and opens the front door. "In the mood for company?"

"Sure," A very faint smile crosses his face. "Please, come in."

"I thought I'd eat some of the food that I bought." He closes the door without answering. She takes a long hard look at him, he is barefoot wearing jeans and a t-shirt, she has never seen him dressed this way, he looks tired and a razor hasn't touched his face all weekend. "You look like shit." She says in a playful voice. He ignores the comment and walks toward the kitchen, she follows close behind, "Have you slept at all?"

He turns around quickly and it startles her, "A cop in jail for rape and murder, what the fuck do you think?" She backs away as he exhales and he looks down, "Sorry, I'm sorry."

"No," she shakes her head, "don't apologize, I owe you an apology it was a stupid question."

"Yeah it was." He manages a smile.

She walks toward him and extends her arm to touch his hand. He backs away. "So. What's for lunch? I'm hungry." She says with a lilt in her voice. The look on his face tells her to stop with the witty remarks.

He once again opens the refrigerator, reaches in and removes the deli packages. Alex picks up the bag of fresh rolls and proceeds to slice two of them open. They work in silence preparing their lunch.

Alex opens the refrigerator, "Bobby what do want to drink?"

He reaches over her and grabs a water bottle. She closes the door and sits down at the table. "Alright, Goren you're too damn quiet. Talk to me."

He sits down across from her, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Very funny, that's funny."

He looks over the food on the table, "This was very nice of you, thank you."

"It was nothing," she taps his hand, "I want to help. What can I do?"

He picks up the sandwich; he leans in to take a bite. "I forgot the mayo, damn." He slams his fist on the table, leans over, opens the door to the refrigerator, and retrieves the mayonnaise jar.

Alex chuckles, "Did you set it up that way?"

He sets the mayonnaise jar on the table, "Huh?" She waves her finger at him and then at the refrigerator.

He smiles, "No it's just one of the advantages of being tall."

"Well," she says.

He looks up, "Well what?"

"I want to help, tell me what can I do?"

He leans over, opens the door to the refrigerator, and takes out a water bottle, holds it up. "Want one?"

She nods, chews and swallows, "Stop changing the subject."

"It's not intentional, I was just thirsty." He takes a long drink of water. "Do what's to do," he sets the bottle down, "I am so screwed." He leans forward, "Maybe I actually did this and I've blocked it out of my mind."

"Stop that," she raises her voice, "Don't talk like that."

"It happens, you know. Shit, I mean look at the evidence. If I was working this case I'd think I was guilty."

"So that's it, huh? You're just giving up."

He catches her eye, "I saw the look on your face that day when Fin and," he snaps his finger, "what is that guys name."

"Munch," she says. "What look?"

"Munch," he repeats the name, "What the hell kind of name is that?"

She laughs, "I have no idea." She finishes the last of her sandwich, "What look?"

"From you, you seemed a little disgusted, you thought I had sex with that stripper. Then what, I just left her there and sometime later, someone else comes along and stabs her. Come on it doesn't make any sense."

"Bobby I have always thought you be a honest and moral man and I am not one to judge what people do, but……….."

He speaks as if she's not in the room, "You never think that you would do such a thing, you know………….pay for sex but….." his cell phone rings. He checks the number, "Great just what I need." He hits the on button, "Hi Mom."

"_Are you alright?"_

"I was sick over the weekend, sorry I didn't call. This morning was the only day I could get out of bed."

"_The flu, did you have the flu?"_

"Yes I did."

"_These people here they pretend they care but they don't. Bobby I don't want to stay here anymore."_

"It's the best place for you now, if………….."

"_Did you talk to your brother? He'll know the best place for me."_

"No I haven't." he sits back in the chair, "I have an idea, how about I give you his phone number. He gave me a number a few months ago; if you're lucky it works. You can call him and ask him." He stands up; Alex follows him with her eyes, "Because I have had enough of this shit. Thirty years, thirty fuckin' years I have been listening to this. Just because you feel guilty that your eldest son is a loser you have to come down on me, well that's it Mom, no more." He rattles off the number to her. "Did you get it? Did you write it down?"

"_Yes," she says sheepishly._

"Good, I'm gonna say goodbye now I have company." He clicks off the phone, looks at his partner, "Close your mouth, she deserved that."

"No she didn't, no one deserves to be spoken to that way."

He rubs his face, "How long should I wait?"

"About two seconds."

He punches in the number, "Excuse me." He walks down the hall.

Alex starts to clean up the table, Bobby's sandwich has barely been eaten, _I wonder if he's gonna finish it. _She looks up as she hears him return. "Well did she forgive you?"

"Of course," he starts to laugh, "She said I probably still had a fever." He sits down at the table, "God if that's all it was. I have to find Virginia, if I don't. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in prison." He picks up the sandwich to take a bite, stares at it and puts it down, "I'm not going to do that." He rubs his eyes; "I barely made it through a weekend."

"Who was she?"

"As I've come to find out, nobody," he stares off and tilts his head, "I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Whenever we would go anywhere, to dinner or whatever, she purposely kept her head down, not wanting to make eye contact with anybody, she never lifted her head."

"So in the months to come if anyone at any of these places were questioned by the police, they could not positively ID her, smart." Alex nods her head, "Very smart." Alex sits down across from him. "Bobby does any of this seem familiar to you?"

"Yes, Ella, Nicole and Ella." He gets up from the table, takes the water bottle with him as he walks into the living room, "Nicole trained her to be her puppet and it's looks as if she was able to talk this girl into…. oh my God."

"Oh my God, what?" Alex's eyes widen, "Oh my God, you had sex with her?"

He turns to face her, "You don't have to sound so surprised," he takes a long drink of water, "When was the last time you got laid?" he holds his hand up and sits down on the couch, "Sorry, Eames, I'm sorry that was uncalled for." She looks away but she can sense that he is looking at her, she turns her head and he raises his eyebrows and she smiles, he shrugs his shoulders. She responds, "None of your business."

He chuckles softly, "That long ago, huh."

She sits down next to him and pushes him, "Go to hell." They start to laugh, she links her arm in his and absent-mindedly lays her head on his shoulder, they bolt up at the same time and she takes her arm away. He stands up, "I'm ah…." He points toward the kitchen, "gonna get…………gonna finish my sandwich, want anything else?"

"No thanks," she follows him into the kitchen.

**TBC**


	9. The Search

**Chapter Nine**

**The Search**

Alex points to the sandwich. "Are you ever going to finish that?"

He chuckles, "Yes I will." He grabs another water bottle from the refrigerator and sits down in front of his lunch. He looks at her. "What?" She says.

"You know as well as I do. I'll never find Virginia, if Nicole is behind this, Virginia is dead." He shakes his head in disgust. "Nicole never leaves any loose ends."

"There's that defeatist attitude again." She sits down across from him and slams her hand on the table. "Go ahead give up."

He stands up and points his finger in her direction. "I'm not giving up, I'm facing reality, Virginia is dead, no doubt about it. And when they find her," he mumbles. "Every time I think I've figured it out something goes wrong." He runs his fingers through her hair. "When they find her body they'll probably accuse me of that crime also."

"Bobby, you need to get some sleep and when the hell are you going to finish that sandwich." He chuckles. He picks up the sandwich and proceeds to eat. Her cell phone rings, "Eames."

"_Detective I need you at a scene, I want you to join up with Logan."_

"Logan? Where's Wheeler?"

"_Battling that stomach virus, Logan is on his way to the Winter Garden Theater, Arthur Larkin was shot dead outside the theater."_

"Arthur Larkin, as in the Broadway producer?

"_Yes."_

"I'm leaving now Captain." She clicks off the phone and slips it in her jacket pocket. "I have to leave." She reaches for his hand and this time he does not pull away. "Promise me you'll get some sleep."

He nods, "I will."

"Bobby," she says sternly."

"I will, I will I promise."

He walks her to the door, "Thanks for everything."

She turns to face him; "I'll call you later." He closes the door and turns to face the empty room.

_Quiet…_……….No metal doors, no bells, but he is still alone. He walks further into the room. _Sleep in the middle of the afternoon_. He chuckles to himself.

He cleans up the kitchen and suddenly remembers that he has a bottle of whiskey in a cabinet. He gets a glass, opens up the bottle and shakes his head, "No, forget it." He replaces the bottle and the glass.

He takes a seat on the living room couch and clicks on the TV. He surfs the channels and happens upon an old John Wayne movie. He listens to the movie with eyes closed.

The sound of the ringing phone wakes him from a restless sleep. He stumbles to the phone. "Yes, hello." He rubs his eyes.

"_Good afternoon Bobby."_

He straightens up as the familiar voice on the line repeats. _"Good afternoon Bobby."_

"Nicole………..How did you…………?

"_Get the number, think Bobby."_

"Ah…………Virginia." He says as he sits down.

"_You've seemed to have lost your keen sense of deduction."_

"It's been a bad week Nicole, caused by you. But why?"

"_You've taken so many things from me Bobby, now it's my turn."_

Off in the distance he hears a bell buzzing. Not a prison bell but, "Huh." He is on the couch and the bell buzzes again. He sits up and scrubs his face. _It was a dream._

He opens the door to find. "Fin."

"Bobby."

"Come on in." his face is solemn. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, I…I just wanted to tell you that I went back to a few of the places, you know from the list. I talked to different people and nobody…………I know you had nothing to do with this, I tried to convince Farmer but he is one stubborn SOB."

Bobby puts his hand up. "Stop."

"What?"

He walks past his friend. "Stop, just stop. You don't have anything to feel guilty about." He stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Everyone keeps telling me that there is a way out of this." Bobby chuckles to himself, "What that is…I haven't a…I haven't figured that out yet."

Fin stands in front of him. "Can I buy you dinner?"

Bobby shakes his head, "Thanks but not tonight. I need to get some sleep." The men shake hands. Finn pats him on the back. "I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

Bobby follows him to the door and opens it.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah," he says with his head down.

"If you need anything, anything at all, call me."

"I will, thanks."

He manages to get a few hours of sleep.

**The Next Morning**

He debates taking a trip upstate. He decides against it. He does however call her and they speak for close to an hour. He is ashamed but he has become very efficient at skimming the truth.

He leaves her happy and content. He spends the rest of the morning reading the Sunday Times. He does relish in the fact that he has the time to sit and read the paper cover to cover.

The clock in the living room chimes. He looks up. "One o'clock already, damn." He stands up and stretches, his phone rings. He gets lost in thought for a moment; the dream about Nicole comes back. "Oh….. it is her, I know it." He shakes his head as the ringing phone continues. Abruptly he answers, "Yeah what is it," he scratches the back of his head. "Sorry."

"_Hey Bobby, it's alright. Did I wake you?"_

"No I was just thinking about something. Have you had lunch?"

"_That's what you were thinking about? Lunch."_

"Ah…..no it's just that I'm getting hungry, so how about joining me for lunch? Have you already eaten?"

"_No. I haven't even had breakfast yet."_

"In the mood for a pizza?"

"_Yes that sounds fine."_

"I'll call now and it should be here in about an hour."

"_Alright, I'm leaving now. Goodbye."_

"Good see you soon." He smiles as he disconnects the call, he immediately phones Rocco's Pizzeria. He orders one large cheese, half meatball. His eyes widen. "What did I just do?" He scans the room with his eyes. "It's lunch like yesterday, right? It doesn't mean anything, nah."

His mood is cheery, a much more pleasant Bobby Goren, Alex thinks as she finishes her second slice and smiles at her partner.

Their conversation this afternoon is mostly concerning her case, he offers some insight, and she smiles with appreciation.

"Don't tell Logan it was my idea."

She laughs, "Oh stop it, he's alright. A little arrogant sometimes." She takes a sip of soda. "But then, so are you."

"Well you seemed very impressed by the fact that he punched out that congressmen or senator, whatever." He waves his hand in her face.

"No Bobby it was my ole man, not me," she frowns. "How long have you been thinking about that?"

"It's nothing, forget it."

"Bobby…" _Forget it. He's feeling a little insecure right now_. His clock chimes three times. "I better get going. That was excellent pizza, thanks for asking me. We should do this more often."

A strange awkward feeling takes over, he stands up and has trouble looking at her. "Well, we better do it sooner than later because I'll be in jail."

She slaps him on the arm, "What the hell did you have to say that for? Bobby there has to be………."

He sits back in the chair. "No, don't say it, please. There is no way out of this." He presses his finger against his temple. "Get it."

She raises her voice, "Oh you're in no mood to discuss anything, we'll talk about it later." She suddenly turns and starts walking toward the door. She is expecting him to call to her, he says nothing, she reaches for the door handle. She hesitates and turns back to face him. "I'll call you tomorrow."

No answer, he's staring straight ahead. "Bobby, did you hear me?"

She can see him nod. "Yes I heard you, talk to you tomorrow."

She opens the door and she is gone. He sits still for a moment, then he proceeds to clean up, he picks up the empty pizza box. "Is this what I have to look forward to everyday."

He crushes up the box and stuffs it in the garbage. "No, she's right I have to do something." He gazes around the room hoping an idea will come to him. "Nothing I've got nothing." He scratches the back of his head. "Come on Goren, think." He thinks of his partner and smiles. "Is lunch considered a date. No it wasn't a date right?" He sits down at the kitchen table. Part of the pizza box is sticking up out of the can. "Box, think outside the box." He stands up and pushes the box further down in the can.

He begins to pace. "I have to tie Nicole and Virginia or whatever her name is, together. But how?" He thinks back to the list that he gave Munch and Finn. He removes a sheet of paper from his leather binder, rewrites the list of clubs, restaurants, and bars that he and Virginia patronized. He picks up his laptop and hooks it up to a printer. Flips it open and logs on to the NYPD database. He locates a photo of Nicole and a copy of the sketch that the police artist drew of Virginia. He smiles to himself as the copies of the photos are being printed.

He picks up the photos of the two woman and a feeling of dismay goes through him "The odds are very slim that Virginia looked like this when Nicole first met her." He suddenly remembers what first attracted him to her. "Her eyes, she has dark eyes, warm and comforting. What if she was wearing contacts? Oh, fuck! This is hopeless." He holds the photos up to tear them into pieces but he stops. "I have to try."

He turns off the computer and moments later he is in the shower, he shaves and changes into black jeans and a blue sport shirt. He hurriedly makes his way downstairs. He holsters his gun and slips his knife in his jacket pocket. He picks up his gold shield and stares at it for a moment. His partners face crosses his mind. "No I can't, I can't involve her in this, if I'm wrong her career will be over, besides if I have to leave the state, I will." He tosses the badge on the table and picks up the photos, and drives to the first restaurant on the list.

Hour after hour, he gets the same answer. No one can say for sure that they have seen either woman. Some point to Nicole's photo and think that maybe they have seen her…but not with Virginia.

He has spent close to four hours driving around the boroughs of New York. Traffic this Tuesday afternoon is horrible. "Everyone and his brother must be driving around today."

He checks his watch and decides that he might as well finish the list tonight. He sits in the car and reads over the list. He still needs to visit three restaurants and two bars. He tosses the list on the seat. "I think I'll get something to eat, Lord knows I could go for a drink."

He sits down at the bar and is greeted by Scott. "Hey Bobby. What can I get you?"

"Harp's on tap."

He places the photos on the bar and when Scott returns with his beer, he asks. "Scott do you recognize either of these women?"

He wipes his hands on a rag and picks up both photos. He shakes his head as he places them down on the bar. "No Bobby, they don't look familiar to me, sorry man."

"It's alright." He takes a long awaited sip of beer. Grabs some peanuts and shakes his head. _This is hopeless_. His frustration and anger are building up once again.

He finishes the beer and Scott refills the mug without being asked. He hears a voice to his right. "Friends of yours?"

He answers without looking up, "Huh, what?"

The stranger taps on the photos, "These two, are they friends of yours?"

Bobby scoffs, "Hardly." He takes a double take at the man sitting next to him. "You know them?"

The man takes a quick sip of his drink. "Hell yeah." A wicked smile crosses his face. "Wild, absolutely wild."

Bobby sits up straight. "Wh…where did you meet them?"

"Here."

"When?"

"Oh, I'd say about three maybe four months ago."

"So you see them often?"

"No it was one of those, you know one niters."

"You remember them from one night?"

He slaps Bobby on the back, "They were unforgettable, man." He taps Nicole's picture. "Her hair was darker but I'll never forget that face and this one." He taps Virginia's picture, "Would do anything that….oh what was her name." He snaps his fingers, "Yes Elizabeth that's it, said."

"Not that I want to hear about your personal life but did they take you somewhere?"

"Yes we went to an apartment about three blocks from here."

"Would you remember the address?"

"No but if you walk out that door and go right. It's across the street from a liquor store."

"Why do you remember the liquor store?"

"When we all got up to the apartment, Elizabeth discovered that they didn't have any vodka, so I went across the street and bought a bottle."

"Do you remember the apartment number?"

The stranger finishes his drink and taps the glass on the bar. "Yes 2-C." Scott picks up the empty glass and replaces it with a fresh drink. Scott grabs some money laid on the bar by the stranger and Bobby grabs his hand. "No Scott it's on me."

Bobby finishes his beer. Scott asks, "Another one?"

He shakes his head, "No thanks, I have to go." He leaves a tip for Scott and places a ten-dollar bill in front of the stranger. "The next two drinks are on me. Thanks man."

The man lifts up his drink, "Sure." Bobby takes a step. "Hey." The stranger says. "Are you a cop?"

Bobby pats the man on the back, "Not anymore, thanks again."

He walks the three blocks and notices the liquor store. No doorman, he slowly paces in front of the building a few times and then he notices an elderly woman with a bag of groceries. He smiles, _thank you God._

He walks cautiously toward the woman, "Here let me help you with that." The petite senior citizen looks up and catches a glance at those warm brown eyes and smiles. "Thank you young man."

He holds her bag while she unlocks the door. He follows her into the lobby then the elevator. She pushes for the third floor. "Are you visiting someone?"

"Yes my sister she lives in apartment 2-C."

"Which one is your sister, Elizabeth or the younger one?"

He smiles, "The younger one." He walks behind her as she leads him to her apartment. She unlocks her door and he gives her back her bag of groceries. "Thank you again."

He smiles, "It was my pleasure."

He takes the stairs down to the second floor. He walks slowly down the hallway. He pushes the buzzer. His heart starts to race. _What do I say? _He places his hand on his weapon.

He pushes the buzzer again, no answer. He casually looks to his left and then his right, the hallway is empty. He picks the lock. The apartment is dark. He closes the door before he feels for the light. He flips the switch; the apartment is furnished but bare. He walks through the rooms and peeks in drawers and closets. No personal belongings remain in the apartment.

He sits on the couch, "Shit, this is just a waste of time." He exhales, "Son of a bitch, I should have known. Nicole is gone, but I'll bet she's not far. Sitting and watching and laughing her ass off." He leans forward and rubs his face. "You bitch." He tries to focus his anger in the right direction by all he can think of is finding her and destroying her. "Now that's justice." He leans his head back and closes his eyes. He suddenly sits up. "No. Stop thinking like that."

He stands up. "Might as well go home." He takes a step toward the door and notices a folded piece of paper; he bends down and picks it up. It's a map. Written on the side is the name of a motel and an address in Delaware.

"Delaware, she's meeting someone in Delaware." He stuffs the map in his pocket and leaves the apartment. He starts to laugh as he walks out the front door. "I don't have anything else to do."

He crosses the bridge; he waves at the _Welcome to New Jersey_ sign.

**Alex's Apartment**

Alex arrives home and hits the speed dial button on her cell phone. No answer, "Damn him! Bobby where are you?"

She flings her shoes across the room and as she walks toward the kitchen, her doorbell buzzes. She checks the peephole. _Steven Sanchez._

She opens the door. "Steven."

"Alex, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

He looks over her shoulder. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No not at all, please come in."

He follows her into the room and softly closes the door. "Steven may I get you something to drink?"

"Alex, where is he?"

"I have some white wine, would you care for a glass." She continues to walk toward the kitchen.

"Where is he Alex?"

She suddenly stops and turns around to face him, shaking her head. "I don't know. I have been calling his cell phone every hour on the hour. He either does not have it with him or it is off."

Steven sits down hard on the couch. "Damn that son of bitch I can't believe he's run off."

Alex walks over to him and sits down next to him. "He hasn't run, Steven. I think he's looking for Nicole Wallace. We had a conversation yesterday and we both felt that she may be involved. In finding her, he hopes to find Virginia, if she is still alive. And if I know my partner he won't stop until he finds her and he'll find her."

"You sound worried."

"I…. when I saw him yesterday and again today… his mood changes so quickly. One minute he's cheery and pleasant and the next he's ready to give it all up."

"You think he may do something foolish?"

"Steven you've know him longer than I have, sometimes Bobby does things without thinking of the consequences and this is so over his head." She starts to sob. "I'm afraid, I'm afraid of what he might do."

"He's not a violent man Alex, you know that."

"That not what I'm afraid of………… it was something he said yesterday and he was adamant about it." Alex swallows hard.

"What Alex, what did he say?"

"That if he doesn't find Virginia he'll knows he'll be convicted of this crime and get sentenced to life. He said, I'm not going to do that." She reaches for a tissue and wipes her eyes.

**Outside a Motel in Delaware **

Three hours later, he arrives at The Kings Motel in Delmar, Delaware.

He pulls into the parking lot and decides that the best view of the rooms is from the street. He smiles as he looks over the third, no fourth rate motel. The sort of motel cops hate, no one ever sees anything. Tonight he likes this motel a great deal.

It has been almost four hours since he parked the car. He has not missed a person walking in or out of a room. He looks up and on the second floor, he notices a door open, and a woman walks with a bucket and fills it with ice, as she turns around to walk back to her room. He smiles, "There you are, you bitch. I knew I'd find you."

He watches as she walks back into the room. "I'll teach you to fuck with me, Nicole." He reaches down and opens the car door.

**TBC**


	10. Confrontation

A/N: He hasn't lost his mind, he's just misplaced it for a moment.

**Chapter Ten **

**Confrontation**

Before he exits the car, he slips something in his pocket and then makes his way up the stairs. Bobby knocks on the door. A female voice answers, "Who is it?"

"Manager."

Nicole opens the door. He grabs her by the front of her neck and moves her to the back of the room. She gags.

As he looks to his left he sees, lying in one of the beds not completely covered, a young man. He is naked. The young man stares at him, he is not sure of what to do. Bobby draws his gun and points it at Nicole.

"Don't move." Nicole sees a look in his eyes that she had never seen before and fear comes over her. She does as he requests. She stays completely still.

"You." He points the gun in the young man's direction. "Have you been fucking my wife?"

The young man doesn't answer he just looks at her. He starts to shake.

Bobby moves closer to him. "Get up! Come on get up!" He does not move he is terrified.

Bobby walks closer to the bed and pulls down the sheet. "Get up and get the fuck out of here!"

Still the young man cannot move. Bobby holds the gun to the young mans head. "I am going to count to five and if your ass is not out of that bed and out that door by the time I get there your brains will be all over this fucking room! One…….. two."

The young man gets up out of the bed a little too quickly and he falls down. He is so scared that he has trouble finding his clothes. "Over there."

"What?" He looks at Bobby.

"Your clothes are over there." He waves the gun in the direction of the clothes. He quickly gets dressed opens the door and runs down the stairs.

He points to Nicole. "I want you to sit over here." She moves to slowly for him and he pulls her up by her hair. "Sit here." She sits on the bed facing the bathroom. He stands behind her with his back to the door. Nicole turns around to look at him. "It's empty. Isn't it?" He places the muzzle on the back of her head. She can feel it. "Maybe."

He holsters his gun and takes out a knife. He grabs the collar of her blouse and pulls her across the bed towards him. She falls to the floor. "Get up."

She rises to her feet very slowly. As soon as she is standing, he pushes her hard up against the wall. He tears open her blouse and the buttons fly off in different directions.

"Take it off." She hesitates. "I said take it off."

She takes off her blouse and it falls to the floor. He places the knife between her breasts and slices through her bra. She starts to shake. "What's the matter?"

She stays silent. He puts the knife under each bra strap and slices through them. Her bra falls to the floor. Holding the knife between her breasts, "If people believe that I am capable of rape and murder I think it only right that I actually commit the crime, don't you?"

_Oh my God, he's lost his mind_.

"I asked you a question Nicole." She does not answer him.

He slaps her across her face. "Answer me, bitch." She looks up at him. She just nods her head. He can see the fear in her eyes and he smiles. "Tell me. How does it feel?" She lowers her head.

"Think back bitch, I want you to think back to all the people whose lives you destroyed for your own personal pleasure." Whispering in her ear, "How does it feel to be totally helpless…………knowing that you are going to die?"

Nicole is not able to look at him. "Look at me, I want to see your face." He slaps her again and she looks up at him. His eyes were always dark, but warm, now they look cold and uncaring. He slowly moves the knife across her body and she shivers, the steel blade is cold. Sobbing and with a shaky voice, Nicole manages to speak. "Do you want me to say I'm sorry?"

He backs up a step and holds her face in his hand as he starts to laugh. "You're sorry. You must be fucking kidding me. It's too late for that, it's over. My life is totally fucked up," He points the knife at her. "And it's your fault………….. you're gonna have to pay for that."

He pulls her close and she moans in pain, his mouth is inches from her ear, he whispers. "Neither one of us is leaving here alive."

He places the knife between his teeth, spins her around, and handcuffs her. "I am so sorry." He pulls her by the back of her hair, which forces her to look at him. "Too late sweetheart."

He grabs her arm and throws her on the bed. "Bobby please, don't."

"Don't say my name!"

Memories of victims from her past fly through her mind. _He has absolutely nothing to lose._

He unbuckles his belt and slides the belt through the loops. She has never been so scared in her life. As he unzips his pants, she confesses………………….

"It was me, I did it. I planted that girl, Virginia Hanson her name is really Sonia Marsden, to seduce you to get a sample of your DNA. She stole your knife and I used it to kill Lisa. I had an affair with Lisa and I used her. I killed Lisa Wright, I'm sorry."

"No shit, I know that. I don't care. It doesn't matter anymore." Walking closer to her. "Sit up." He pulls her by the hair, "I said sit up. Why do you always make me repeat myself?"

They were never friends nor could you say acquaintances but the man standing before her is a complete stranger and she is scared and she knows that she is responsible. She shakes her head and closes her eyes.

He slaps her. "Open your eyes." She opens her eyes but is afraid to look at him.

He grabs her chin, which forces her to look at his face. "Where is she? Where is Virginia? Or whatever the fuck her name is. Tell me!" Nicole does not answer. "You're gonna make me repeat myself again?"

"No Bobby."

He slaps her very hard this time and she falls over. "I told you not to say my name."

"I'm sorry." She says through sobs.

He grabs her by her arm and she sits up. "Tell me where she is, bitch."

"You're hurting me."

"I'll rip it out of the goddamn socket if you don't tell me what I want to know."

"She'll still in the city, she is to meet me here Thursday." She looks up at him and the look in his eyes has changed. He smiles at her as he sits down next to her on the bed.

She stares at him; he stays perfectly still, suddenly he stands up and turns to look at her. "You know what I've been thinking?" He starts to pace around the little room. "Even after everything that you've put me through………..I can't." He shakes his head. "However, I have discovered something about you; you are not a member of the human race. You use and abuse people for your own self. You don't care about anyone and…you're not worth it. I am not going to throw my life away because of you Nicole."

A sigh of relief comes from her, she then smiles at him, suddenly she feels confident once again. "You are the only one who knows what I did, Bobby. What makes you think that they'll believe you?"

He puts his hand in his pocket. "Oh they'll believe me," he takes out a small recorder. "Because you told them," he hits the rewind button and then play, "listen."

"_It was me, I did it. I planted that girl, Virginia Hanson her name is really Sonia Marsden, to seduce you to get a sample of your DNA. She stole your knife and I used it to kill Lisa. I had an affair with Lisa and I used her. I killed Lisa Wright, I'm sorry."_

He clicks off the recorder. "The cops investigating the crime met a woman by the name of Cassie, Cassie McDaniel. Who is she?"

"I was having an affair with her for the sole purpose of using her apartment."

He unlocks her cuffs. "Get dressed." As she moves away from him, she notices that he is standing close to the door, his hand on his gun.

She walks across the room and opens the suitcase that is lying open on the bed. "Bobby I need to use the bathroom."

"Go ahead," he says as he follows her inside. "Privacy please," she says as she tries to close the door.

"No way, come on do what you have to do."

"I don't think I can with you in the room."

"Well try, come on I want to get out of here." Mumbling to himself. "Considering I wasn't suppose to leave the city."

Nicole finishes her business and she leads the way out of the bathroom, she continues to get dressed.

He picks up the cuffs and handcuffs her. "Come on let's go, we're leaving."

He looks around the room; he picks up her torn bra and stuffs it in his pocket. He leaves the blouse behind, no time to look for the buttons. He thinks, _the kid could have done that to her blouse._

He escorts her to the car and they start their three-hour drive back to the city. Somewhere along the way, he discards her torn bra.

They do not speak during the drive.

**TBC**


	11. After Affects

I am dedicating this chapter to Ruby Rosetta Red, The Confused One and bammi1. Also deliriousdancer, obsessedwithstabler, vipercharmed and Metisse. Why? Because I feel like. No not really it's because they didn't hate me for doing what he did to the Devil's daughter.

Though I've never heard it mentioned but I would think that there at least two holding cells on the eleventh floor of major case. If there isn't it must be very cozy for male and female suspects to be in the same cell. LOL.

This chapter came along a lot quicker than I had thought it would.

**Chapter Eleven**

**After Affects**

Police officer Greg Tucker and his partner Mark Lange are patrolling a run down part of Brooklyn, no apartments just old abandoned buildings but very high in the drug trade, using and selling. A few people on the sidewalk see the police cruiser and scatter. The officers glance quickly at each other and smile.

An unusual sight is discovered, a late model Dodge Charger is parked on the side of the road. Officer Tucker slows down as his partner takes a glance inside the car, "There's someone in there."

Tucker pulls the car over to the side of the road. The officers proceed cautiously toward the vehicle. Both windows are rolled up, "I think he's asleep," says Tucker. Who is peering through the passenger side. Shaking his head quickly, his partner replies, "No he's not asleep, I see blood on the left side of his face and a gun in his hand."

"Son of a bitch," Tucker opens the door and checks the mans pulse. "He's dead, has been for quite a while, he's cold."

"I'll call it in," says Lange.

Tucker checks the mans jacket pocket for ID, nothing. He moves the man carefully and pulls out a wallet from the back pocket. He opens to find a few credit cards, forty dollars and a driver's license. He stares at the name, "I know that name, but from where?"

"Hey Mark," he walks back to the cruiser. "The guys name is Robert Goren. Does that name sound familiar to you?"

"Shit yeah Greg, he's a cop."

Greg looks back at the car. "Jesus you stupid bastard what the hell did you do that for?"

**Alex's Apartment**

Alex tries to sit and read the paper but her mind is wandering. _When I see you Bobby I_ _swear to God I am going to kick your butt_. She stares at her phone praying that it will ring and her partner will be on the line. Her doorbell buzzes instead. _I hope it's him_.

She opens the door, "Steven, this is a surprise."

"May I come in?"

"Of course, please."

"Thank you, Alex."

Alex follows him into the room he turns suddenly. "Steven, I don't like that look on your face." She says, "What's the matter?"

He rubs his eyes, "Your fears came true…………." The phone rings.

"Son of a bitch," she says as she exhales and sits up. She scans the room quickly, "Oh my God," she holds her forehead. "It was just a dream." The phone continues to ring. "I hope to God."

She picks up her cell phone and recognizes the number, "Hello." She says sounding very irritated. The person on the line does not notice.

"_Hi Alex." _He says sounding cheerful.

"Hi Alex that's all you can say. Where the hell have you been? And what the hell have you been doing?"

"_I've been busy and right now I'm crossing over the GW."_

"Where did you go?"

"_I'll tell you that later, meet me at the station I have something I want to show you."_ He clicks off the phone.

"Bobby, damn." She clicks off the phone and hurriedly changes her clothes. She calls Steven.

"_Sanchez."_

"Steven its Alex, Alex Eames."

"_Hi Alex, what's up."_

"Our friend just called me and he asked me to meet him at the station, he said that he has something to show me."

"_Something to show you, like what?"_

"I have no idea. Please meet us there."

"_I'm leaving now."_

She arrives at One Police Plaza and drives through the garage until she sees his car. She parks next to the Dodge Charger and the driver's side door opens. "It's about time. What the hell took you so long?"

"We live in New York and the traffic sucks."

He smiles as he opens the rear passenger door and Alex looks at the person sitting quietly inside. Nicole never acknowledges her presence. She whispers, "Oh my God its Nicole."

She turns to look at her partner and he has a look of satisfaction on his face. "I found her in a run down motel in Delaware." He reaches inside the drivers' side of the car. "Here, I have something." He hands her the recorder. "Hit play."

Alex listens closely as Nicole rattles off her confession. She turns off the machine and closes the rear passenger door. "Bobby what did you do?"

He crosses his arms, "What do you mean? What did I do? I got her to confess, isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" He says with an air of arrogance.

"Have you listened to this?"

"Of course I have. I was there," he says sounding exasperated.

Alex looks at Nicole, "Holy shit."

He lightly touches her arm, "What? What's the matter?"

She holds up the machine, "What the matter is...Bobby she sounds terrified."

He shrugs his shoulders, "So."

She echoes, "So." She rubs her forehead as if a headache is starting. "Alright, let's get her upstairs and then I'll call Farmer." She takes her cell out of her jacket pocket. "This is Detective Eames I need two uniforms in the garage to bring up a suspect."

Within minutes the officers arrive, she opens the rear passenger door. One officer bends down and takes a hold her arm. Alex recites her rights, "Nicole Wallace you're under arrest for the murder of Lisa Wright. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you at interrogation time and at court. Do you understand these rights?"

She nods and begins walking with the officers.

Bobby and Alex turn when a car pulls into the space next to them. "You called Steven; what the hell for?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

The officers escort Nicole to the elevator. The uniformed officers, Nicole and Alex enter first. Bobby and Steven following slowly behind. "Don't expect me to talk to any of you until I am represented by a lawyer."

"I'll let you call him," Alex says.

"No my dear woman you can call him I have exhausted all my funds."

The elevator door opens. Alex says, "Put her in the holding cell." The few detectives, including Mike Logan and his partner Megan Wheeler, stay quiet as they watch them walk though the room.

Alex stops off at her desk and leaves a message for Farmer, Munch and Fin.

"Let's go in here," she motions for the men to follow. They follow her in the room and Alex closes the door. "Who else did you call beside Farmer?" Bobby asks.

"I left word with Munch and Fin."

"What did you tell Farmer?"

"That you went looking for Nicole Wallace and you…." She shakes her head. "Found her."

"Did you tell him where I found her?"

"I would like to know the answer to that," Steven says.

"Delaware I found her in Delaware. That's where she is to meet Virginia; she told me that she was coming down there tomorrow."

Steven grabs his friends' arm and pulls him forward. "You violated your parole, how? How could you do something so stupid?"

Bobby pushes him back, "Stupid, no I don't think so. I was trying to save my ass no one else wanted to do it."

Alex pulls out her chair, "That's not fair Bobby we were all willing to help you but like always you have to do things on your own."

"Alex is right and you know what? You arrogant son of a bitch you better plan on Farmer putting your ass back in jail tonight."

Bobby sits down and scoffs, "Farmer that prick," he sits back in the chair with an air of self-confidence. "He wouldn't dare." He looks at his friend, "Listen to this." Bobby hits the play button and Nicole's voice overflowing with terror fills the room. Steven glances at Alex and she slightly shakes her head looking at her partner.

Steven grabs the machine and clicks it off, "Jesus Christ, what did you do to her?"

Bobby grabs the machine from his friends' hand. "What is the matter with you two?" He shakes the machine in their faces, "This is Nicole, Nicole Wallace. Just because I……….you both sound like you feel sorry for her. I got her to……….." the door opens and Ross, Farmer, Munch and Fin enter the room. They all look up.

Bobby stands, "What? Were you all having breakfast together or something, trying to come up with a reason for your incompetence? Because if you people did your job I wouldn't have had to do it by myself."

Munch moves forward, Fin grabs his arm. "Let it go."

"Come on man," Bobby says. "Come on!"

Farmer walks over to Bobby and stands nose to nose, "I should put your ass in jail right now."

"Suck my dick you pompous ass."

Ross steps in-between the two men. "Enough! Sit down. Goren, I said sit down." Bobby hesitates. "Sit down, now."

"Mister Farmer," Steve speaks hoping to cut the tension in the air. "May I have a word with you?"

"Of course."

Steven opens the door and Farmer follows him. "He has a tape of Nicole Wallace admitting to the murder. The thing is that um she, she sounds terrified. I don't know exactly what happened for her to sound that way but………."

"Let's listen to it." Farmer grabs for the door knob and then turns to face Steven. "Eames told me that he went looking for her. Did you know this also?"

"Yes I knew he was looking for her but I didn't think he'd ever find her." No one is speaking when they walk back into the room.

Steven picks up the recorder and once again Nicole's terrified confession is heard. When they look at Bobby he has a smile on his face. They all look at each other and shake their heads.

Being the observant man he is he notices this. "What is the matter with you people? She admitted it; she said that she is responsible; she said it on the tape. That she set me up and she killed Lisa what the hell more do you need."

Silence from all. He speaks again, "Oh I almost forgot. Virginia is going to be at the very motel tomorrow. Her real name is Sonia Marsden. So we have to get down there."

All eyes are on Farmer except Bobby's. He exhales as he sits down. "Alright," he picks up the recorder. "This can never be used at trial, if there is a trial." He rubs his temples. "What I should do is send you back to Rikers…….TONIGHT! You think you're above the law? You are not and because you violated your parole I have to abide by the law." Farmer seems to enjoy being the center of attention especially when it comes to making decisions of great importance. "I'll give you a choice, Goren. You can spend the night at Rikers or here in a holding cell."

Bobby's arrogance has faded and he answers sheepishly, "I'll stay here."

All eyes continue to follow him, except Bobby's, as he paces around the room. "Now being the fair man I am I will allow you to accompany us to Delaware tomorrow to confront this woman. I want to hear what this Virginia, or Sonia has to say, hopefully she will co-oberate some of the things that Miss Wallace said on the tape." He stands, "If she can than I will charge Wallace with Lisa's murder or," he bends down to catch Bobby's eye. "Put you back in jail until your trial."

Bobby sits back in his chair and crosses his arms.

Farmer straightens up, "I will see you all tomorrow morning." Farmer leads the way as Fin and Munch follow him out the door.

Ross, Alex, Steven and Bobby remain. Alex speaks, "Well this is………..shit!" Alex quickly leaves the room.

"Captain would you give me a minute, please?"

"Of course," he says. Ross meets up with Alex who has a taken a seat at her desk pretending that she is working.

He stands next to her and glances at her blank computer screen, "I think it works better if you turn it on."

"Yes sir."

"He did this all on his own."

"Is that a question Captain or a statement?" She looks up at him, "I didn't know where he was but after the talk we had……I couldn't contact him for hours and that is when I realized what he was doing."

"It's his own fault Eames."

"I know that."

Steven asks, "What did you do?"

"Does it really matter...We're all going to meet up with Virginia tomorrow. Aren't we?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"I did what I had to do."

"Bobby do you really believe that?"

He looks away and stares at the floor. "I need to get some sleep, I'm so tired."

"Alright," Steven stands and opens the door, he waves to Ross. "He's ready, Captain."

Bobby speaks not word one when Ross escorts him to the holding cell. He walks in but does not turn around until he hears the outer door close. He sits on the cot and then lies down with his hands behind his head. Part of him feels a twinge of embarrassment but he has complete confidence that after they find Virginia that he will never have to look at these bars from the inside again.

Steven has left the squad room and Ross walks slowly past Alex's desk. "Detective a word."

Alex stands and follows her CO into his office. "Detective please sit." Alex takes a seat and Ross slowly closes the door. He positions himself in front of her and leans on the desk. "He's gone over the top from time to time but this is clearly…not only unprofessional but…"

Alex interjects, "Captain don't you think that sometimes moral, ethical and law abiding citizens can be pushed too far?"

Ross turns away and walks back behind his desk, "Eames…. I don't want him back…"

Alex stands up, "What the…………"

Ross puts his arms up, "Let me finish, not until he is thoroughly evaluated by Olivette. I will accept her opinion, no one else's."

"Captain….."

He sits down and then looks up at her, "Over, Eames. This conversation is over."

**TBC**


	12. A Light At The End?

**Chapter Twelve**

**A Light At The End? **

Bobby wakes and is a little confused for a moment as to where he is; he sits up on the cot. "Oh yeah," he rubs his neck. "Now I remember." The outside door opens and Steven walks in. "Should I say good morning."

Bobby stands and holds his back as he stretches, "I have a few questions. What day is it and what time is it?"

"It's Thursday morning, 8 am." The door opens again and a uniformed officer enters, he nods to Steven and unlocks the holding cell door. "Come on, I'll take you home to shower and change." He pats his back. "Then we'll meet Farmer and the others back here." Bobby walks forward a step or two, grabs Steven by his elbow. "Is Alex here yet?"

Steven stops and turns. "Yes she is." He pauses, as he looks his friend in the eye, "If I were you," he places his hand on his chest. "And I'm not but if I were, I'd walk very quickly out of here." Steven opens the door, "Come on."

"I want to talk to her."

Steven closes the door, "Not a good idea Bobby."

He looks down at the floor, "Is she going down to Delaware with us?"

Steven shrugs his shoulders, "I have no idea." Bobby abruptly passes him and walks through the squad room. At this early hour of the morning only a handful of people are in the room.

Alex is sitting at her desk; _she is never this early, unless_… "Good morning," he says with a lilt in his voice. She grabs her cup of coffee and sits back in the chair. "Morning," she takes a sip of coffee. She states very impersonally, "Is there something you want?" The temperature in the room seems to have dropped 20 degrees. He steps back and swallows hard. "I…..I was wondering if you…" he shuffles his feet. "I was wondering if you were going to drive down to Delaware."

She leans forward, "What for?" She sets down her cup.

_Good question. _She stares at him, he is not able to meet her eyes, and he slowly moves back another step. "Because I'd like…….I need to………" She is silently enjoying the awkward state that she has put him in; she decides to let him off the hook, for the time being. "Yes," she pauses. "I asked Ross and he ok'd it. Would you like to drive down with me?"

He answers quickly, "Sure, thanks."

She takes a sip of coffee, her cell phone rings, "Fine," she says coldly. "See you later," she flips open her phone. "Eames."

He turns and Steven is standing only a few feet away, he shakes his head at his friend, obviously, he heard every word. _Well that wasn't too bad_, a weak smile crosses his face._ Yes it was_. They have had disagreements in the past...but he sensed that she was not only angry but also disappointed..._She is being a little too sensitive, ah I don't_ _care...don't lie to yourself of course you care_.

"Bobby," Steven calls to him. "Come on man, let's go."

**One Police Plaza**

**Parking Garage**

Bobby waits with Steven next to his car. "When did you get this car, Steve?" Bobby walks the length of the car, admiring the 2007 BMW.

"I picked it up ten days ago."

They turn when they hear voices. Farmer, Munch, Fin and Alex arrive. They exchange hellos and then Bobby gives the address of the motel to Munch, who will be driving the other vehicle. The men pile into the car and she waves her hand in Bobby's direction. "Come on."

He immediately follows her and they open the car doors and get in.

Twenty-five minutes into the drive and they are crossing the GW Bridge, heading for the NJ turnpike. _Wow_, Alex thinks. _Twenty-five minutes and he hasn't spoken a word_. She takes a quick glance; he is looking straight ahead but fidgeting in the seat. She turns off the police ban and slips a CD in. The sound of the music startles him. _I wanted to smack him so hard...But my God, what he must have gone through. Why does he_ _always feel that he has to do things alone_?

She tries to imagine herself in the same situation...she gasps. He looks in her direction. "Are you alright?"

She nods. "Yes Bobby, I'm alright." She pulls the car into the middle lane. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I feel pretty good," he answers.

"You do look rested."

"I've haven't slept that many hours since I was a kid."

She takes quick glances at him as she continues to drive south on the turnpike. The traffic starts to get heavy and suddenly it comes to a halt. "You can talk to me," she says. "And I wish you would."

"Yeah, I know that. Be prepared it's a long drive."

"Yes I know, my Aunt on my Mom's side use to live in Delaware."

The traffic starts to move, "You know what's strange?"

"What?" she asks.

He rubs his eyes, "I don't remember driving down there, I was so full of ……….." He looks up as a jet that has just taken off from Newark airport flies overhead. "Wondering where they're going. Man I can't even remember the last time I took a vacation." He chuckles softly, "I suppose after what happened I'll have a great deal of time off. Maybe……"

"Maybe what Bobby?"

"The right lane is clear, move over." She follows his advice and is able to get the SUV up to sixty-five. Passing the cars to her left. "Bobby?"

No answer, she can only glance quickly. _He's lost in thought, wish I had a can opener to open up his head. _She stifles her laugh and coughs. "Has Ross talked to you?" She asks.

"You mean about Olivette," he nods his head a few times. "Yes he did."

"You're going to go, right?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I suppose. It will give me something to do." He hits the fast forward button on the CD player. "I hate that song."

She smiles, "That song never was one of my favorites, either."

"You think I planned it, don't you? Everyone does." She opens her mouth to answer but he continues talking. "Well I didn't, it was her fault, the bitch is lucky I didn't…….." He sits back in the seat and crosses his arms, "I bet she'll never mess with me again."

"Bob…" she shakes her head slightly and hits the steering wheel. It gets his attention and he looks at her. "Bobby do you hear yourself?"

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"You keep putting the blame of what you did on everyone..." He cuts her off as he points. "Turn in that rest stop I have to take a leak."

She reaches for her cell phone and holds it up, "Call the guys in the other car and tell them that we're stopping." As she pulls into the parking space, Munch pulls the car into the spot next to them. Bobby opens his door and begins walking toward the entrance. _Well_, Alex thinks, _at least he's not blaming us anymore._ She follows him_. Well maybe there will be a light at the end of the tunnel. God I hope so._

Bobby heads for the men's room, Munch is following. Bobby notices this and turns abruptly; Munch almost crashes in to him. "Are you following me because you have to take a leak," he leans down to catch his eye. "Or could it be you think I'm gonna take off."

Munch stares him down, "You know I'm usually a passive guy but you annoy the shit out of me." As he passes Bobby he says, "Fin told me you were a good guy, well I guess people can change."

Bobby stuffs his hands in his pockets and follows. Munch holds the door open and Bobby enters first. Speaking softly he says, "You know, Goren. If something like this happened to me….maybe I'd act the same way."

After a stop in the bathrooms and the food court, they get back to their vehicles and are on the road once again.

He has never been a guy who lets too many people into his life. _After six, no... almost seven years, _she thinks, _you_ _think he'd be able to talk to me_. She decides to press him for information. "Bobby how………..why didn't' you call me and tell me what you were going to do. And don't change the subject this time.

"What if I was wrong and she wasn't there, I'd look like a liar again, every time I offered information I was proven wrong."

"I would have helped."

"No," he says shaking his head. "I couldn't. Wouldn't put you in a situation like that; besides if I called you, you'd try and talk me out of it."

She gives him a quick glance, raising her voice, which startles him, "Exactly Bobby, you're an intelligent man what does that tell you!"

"I had to do it by myself, because if she wasn't there I…………"

"What, don't hold back on me now."

"Nothing, Eames, nothing."

_Well I least I got a little out of him_. Alex thinks of questions to ask but she decides to stay silent, _hopefully he'll keep talking_. And he does

"I didn't know what I was going to do when I got there, I knocked on the door and she, let's just say she was surprised. I pushed my way in and…………..Shit." he exhales. "I said things that I never thought I would say to anyone." He changes his position in the seat and faces her for the first time. "Come on Eames you're telling me that she didn't deserve that. She's……..let's see, she started this and I finished it. She only has herself to blame, she's the enemy. It was her fault what happened to her," he chuckles softly as he sits back in the seat, "She was terrified, someone was scared of me."

"I can't………….. No! She's not the one to blame...it's you. You did that on your own. Justice Bobby what ever happened to justice. Isn't that what we believe in?"

"Justice," he scoffs. "What a joke. There was no other way out of this, Eames and you know it."

She shakes her head, "No I don't believe that, we would have found something but you didn't give anyone a chance to help"

"I was running out of time. You all told me that you were sure that I didn't do this."

"Of course none of us believed that you were responsible."

"Yes, but I still had to spend last weekend in jail?"

Alex's cell rings she hands it to Bobby, he flips it open. "Yeah," he says.

"_It's Fin, are we getting close?"_

"Yes we are," he taps Alex on her shoulder then points. "There, that's the motel." Once again, Bobby arrives at the Kings Motel, in Delmar Delaware. "Seedy piece of crap. Isn't it?" He speaks into the phone and Alex at the same time.

She turns into the parking lot. The guys in the other vehicle are not far behind. They all agree that it is a seedy piece of crap. Walking through the parking lot is an older woman with a young man on her arm. They park the cars facing the street, looking and waiting for Virginia, Sonia to arrive.

Bobby starts fidgeting in his seat. "Calm down, she'll show." She says confidently.

He lightly grabs her arm, which causes her to look at him. "What if she doesn't? What if Nicole lied to me? I'll bet she did and we've wasted three hours driving down here." He scans the parking lot, "Oh my God………..She did lie. She fucked me again, I know it."

"Bobby……"

"I can't go back there Eames, I'll never make it."

She takes a hold of his hand, "Bobby please, calm down. You won't have to go back there."

He looks in her eyes for assurance. "Everything will work out, you'll see." A faint smile crosses his face. Her hand is so smooth and small in his. A tap on the window diverts their attention, its Munch. Alex rolls down the window.

He asks, "You two want anything, I'm going for a food and drink run." He points to the 7 eleven across the street.

"I'll go with you," Alex says. "Bobby do you want anything?"

"Yeah. Coffee, light on the milk."

She grabs for the door handle, "After six tears together….." he cuts her off, "Seven."

"Yes, that's right. I remember how you take your coffee." She returns with a coffee for him and tea for herself.

Within a half hour of their arrival, Virginia pulls her car into the lot. Bobby sits up suddenly, "That's her, Eames." Bobby is the first one out of the car. He calls to her, "Virginia, ah Sonia." She turns and a look of surprise shows on her face. She looks to the left and then to the right, she is surrounded.

"You've caused me a great deal of………you almost ruined my life, Virginia," he shakes his head. "Sonia." He walks within three feet of her and she starts to shake. "If you're looking for Nicole, she's sitting in a jail cell in New York."

Fin walks up behind her, "And that's where you're going. You're under arrest."

Fin escorts her to the car and before the door closes, Bobby asks, "What did she promise you?" Sonia stays quiet and stares straight ahead. "Were you expecting a big payday?"

"Yes I was," she says close to tears.

"Do you have any idea who you got into business with?"

"I guess not, she promised me so much and she seemed so sincere."

Bobby tries not to laugh but he can't help himself, "I'm sorry, but the only payoff you would have gotten today would be Nicole ending you life. Why she let you live this long is definitely a mystery." He closes the door and gets back into the passenger side of their SUV.

**TBC**


	13. Justice

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Justice**

"What did Nicole do? I…all I did was what she asked of me." Soft sobs are heard coming from her, "I didn't hurt anyone."

"Yes you did. Nicole, with your help, murdered a woman by the name of Lisa Wright." Fin helps her in the car as he recites her Miranda rights. They decide that they will take her back to 1PP. Munch starts up the car.

Alex follows Bobby's lead and gets back into the SUV. She closes the door and takes a quick glance at him as she puts the key in the ignition. _The stress has been washed away from his face_, she smiles. "Go ahead say it."

"The only thing I can think of to say is thank God and..." On the window, a tap, Bobby looks up, _Farmer._ He takes a quick glance at Alex and reluctantly lowers the window, "Mister Farmer."

"I'm glad things have worked out the way," he clears his throat. "We all hoped Detective. I hope that she will be able to tell us the whole story and we can put an end to this mess." He pats on the door. "See you both in the city."

He raises the window and shakes his head, scoffing as he says, "He's only saying that so he doesn't look like a complete asshole."

_Why does he keep doing that?_ Alex bites her tongue and turns on the engine. _Let it go_, with a soft inflection, "Bobby," he raises his hand, "Save it, Eames. Ok."

She puts the car in gear and slowly moves forward, "Save it. Save what? Now all of sudden you can read my mind?"

"You were going to defend him, right? Take his side? Cause you sure as shit aren't on mine."

"What did you say?" She slams the brakes and the tires squeal they are forced forward. He can feel her stare and he faces front. "I'm not on your side? No one has cast you off." She takes a long breath. "If you would just open your eyes and look around maybe you will see all the support that you've had you stupid bastard. But no I'm Bobby Goren, I'm all alone in the world," she says sarcastically. "Well bull shit, you're not." She suddenly sits back in the seat facing forward, "I stuck up for you with Ross."

"Is that………." He waves his hand, "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

From the other vehicle, Munch says, "Lovers spat." Laughter is heard from everyone.

She once again puts the vehicle in gear and hits the gas. "I have to echo Farmer's words, I'm so glad things have worked out for you." Alex enters onto the turnpike, "A little young, don't you think?"

In a defensive tone with just a touch of humor, "Well she looked older. She had her hair styled differently and her clothes made her look like a professional woman." He turns on the radio, "She told me she was 35 and," he shrugs his shoulders. "What the hell she came on to……." He exhales and shakes his head in disgust. "I couldn't even tell she was playing me." He hits the dashboard with his fist. "Son of a bitch!"

Her mind searches for something to say that will not only change the subject, change his attitude once again. "You know if I were you I'd be telling everyone………I told you so." She laughs and he absent-mindedly pats her thigh. They both look down and he moves as close to the door as possible.

He rubs his forehead, "To be honest, I was starting to think that she didn't exist." He turns up the AC in the vehicle. "When I went in that room and I saw her….I wanted to……. break her in two. I guess I had a little lapse in judgment, huh?"

"A little lapse in judgment, you went over the top."

"I know that, don't you think I know that?" he snaps. He rubs his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she says.

"Not to make an excuse for my behavior but I have never been that angry, no wait…" He runs his fingers through his hair. "No never, God what did I do?" He places his hands on the back of his head, "What if I do that again to someone else?"

"Bobby I believe, and I mean this sincerely, that sometimes people can be pushed so far. I am not condoning your actions and I am still pissed off that you never called me. But look at the circumstances." She reaches over and grabs his hand. "Everything will be alright. You'll see."

His first thought is move his hand away but the comfort is overwhelming and neither let go.

**One Police Plaza**

Two uniformed officers escort Sonia Marsden, through the squad room, "Put her in B," Alex says.

Sonia sits and is offered a drink. One officer exits the room and one stays with her. "She wants a coke, Detective."

Alex enters the room with a can of coke. "You're his partner, aren't you?" She sets down the can.

Alex nods, "Yes I am, I'm Detective Eames." She pulls out a chair and sits down.

"Mister Farmer," Bobby says. "Would it be alright if I listen?"

"I don't see a problem with that." He points, "In the observation room, not in interrogation."

The door opens and Fin followed by Munch and Farmer enter the room, Sonia looks up and reality hits. "Oh my God how could I have been so stupid?"

"Nicole has a way of charming people into doing what she wants, to get what she thinks she needs." Alex says.

Farmer speaks, "Miss Marsden would you like to contact an attorney."

She takes a sip of soda and shakes her head. "No."

Fin begins the questioning, "Where and when did you meet Nicole Wallace?"

She takes another sip of soda hoping that it might calm her down. "I'm in a lot of trouble, aren't I?"

"If you cooperate with us and tell us what lead you here today, things will be arranged that you may not spend any time in jail." Farmer says.

She looks at the four sets of eyes and swallows hard. "I had no idea that she was going to kill anyone, she told me that she wanted to," she pauses. "She told me that this guy had taken so many things away from her and she felt that it was her turn to do the same."

"What did you think she meant by that?" Munch asks.

"I thought that maybe she and this guy had a relationship and he dumped her or something, I wasn't sure." She picks up her soda can and takes a quick sip; she sets it down and grabs her arms. "She gave me a place to live and food to eat."

Alex asks, "You were homeless?"

"Sort of," she exhales. "I left my boyfriends place, God what a jerk he was. A few days later I came across twenty dollars I had put in an old pair of jeans and went to Shorty's Bar, that's where I met Nicole."

"How long ago was that?" Fin asks.

"Gees, February maybe. We seemed to hit it off immediately. She told me about Bobby and that is why I thought that maybe he was her ex boyfriend. She bought me clothes, took me for a make over, shit…" she places her hand over her mouth. "I didn't even recognize myself, I looked older."

Alex, aware that Bobby is watching and listening, turns her head toward the mirror, winks and smiles.

She can't see him but he smiles in return, "What exactly did she say," Fin asks.

"She told me that when they were dating he was married and she never knew. She said that she wasted three years of her life on him. She also told me that after he dumped her he had another sweet young thing waiting in the wings. My first thought about this guy was, what a slime. She wanted to get even with him and after what my boyfriend did to me, I wanted to help. We were to film him with another woman," she hesitates. "Me and then blackmail him into paying twenty five thousand dollars or she would send it to his wife. After it was done, she promised me five grand to start a new life for myself. I of course, believed her. She can be a very persuasive person."

She picks up the soda can and finishes the liquid inside. "Would you care for another?" Alex asks.

She shakes her head. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Come on," Alex says as she stands up. "I'll take you."

A few minutes of silence in the room, Munch speaks, "Why do I get the feeling, and don't get me wrong I'm glad about it…that we all own Goren an apology."

Steven pats him on the back. Ross smiles like a Cheshire cat. "You know what?" Munch says.

"What?" Fin answers.

"I think I'll pay the men's room a visit."

Five minutes later and all are back in the room. Fin continues the questioning. "Where and when did you and Goren hook up?"

"About a month later Nicole took me back to Shorty's and I introduced myself to Bobby. We hit it off right away. You know in the back of my mind, after getting to know him, I couldn't believe he would cheat on his wife; I even doubted that he had one. When I told Nicole she said he's playing you like he plays them all. The man is a womanizer and can charm, pardon the expression, the pants off you. She told me that she wanted to make him pay for all the heartache he caused her and after hearing her stories, which I suppose were bull, anyway she had me pissed off at the guy. I wanted to help her."

Munch holds up a picture of Lisa, "Have you ever seen this woman."

Sonia stares at the photo, shaking her head, "No, who is she?"

"Nicole has admitted that she is responsible for her death."

"What does her death have to do with Bobby?"

"Nicole framed my partner. She stabbed her to death, with his knife."

She shakes her head, "No that wasn't his knife."

"Then you did know about her plan to kill Lisa," Alex continues.

"No after I took the knife from his jacket pocket one day," Fin interjects pointing at her. "You stole his knife, why?"

"Nicole said that she wanted something of his to prove to his wife that he was indeed at the apartment. But…" She bows her head, "Now it makes sense."

"What?" they say at the same time. They take a quick glance at each other and smile.

"After I gave the knife to Nicole. The next day she had another knife that looked the same. I asked her why were there two knives. She never answered me."

Munch states, "The knives were identical, she used the one she bought to kill Lisa and left the one with his prints on it to frame him."

"She is smart," Fin sits back in the chair. "She wanted to make sure that the prints would not get smudged," he pauses. "You sound like a very intelligent woman Miss Marsden. Why? How could this woman have that much influence over you?"

"I don't know, sometimes she acted like my mother and then sometimes my older sister and then my best friend." She stares straight ahead, "I lived a very sheltered life way up there in Connecticut." She sits up in her seat. "After I graduated from college with a degree in Literature, that is when I realized, now what? I packed a bag and came to New York. A girlfriend of mine lived here and I shared an apartment with her till I met my loser boyfriend, who was cheating on me."

Munch removes another photo from the file, "Detective Goren told us that you lived at 812 Riverside Drive. When we knocked on the door, this woman answered. Do you know her?"

"I only know that her name is Cassie McDaniel. Nicole gave me the key to her apartment. She said that we were going to use Cassies' apartment because the way her bedroom is set up it would easy to put a camera in there, also it was better furnished than ours, looked more like the place that a woman like I was pretending to be would live. All I had to do was flip the light switch to the on position and the filming would start."

"Tell us everything Nicole told you to do that night."

"I was to replace the name on the buzzer with mine and to be sure to be out of there by one am." She pauses to catch her breath, "Also I was to hide the photos in her bedroom in the dresser, something about him always looking at photos of people."

Alex has to smile and she gives a quick glance at him again.

Sonia continues, "The night before I invited Bobby for dinner and that night we………"

"Had sex, Miss Marsden," Alex leans forward. "You're embarrassed about it now. You and Nicole were the ones playing with his feelings."

Silence………………..Farmer speaks, "Miss Marsden, how did Detective Gorens'………..D…semen get in Lisa Wright?"

"I'm not sure about that but I do know that he used a condom."

"Where did he put it after?"

She slouches in the chair, "In the garbage can next to the bed."

"Where did you go, if anywhere, after?"

"We took a walk and ended up at this club, stayed there till after two."

"Did you see Nicole the next day?"

She shakes her head, "No she told me that she had some important things to do. Getting in contact with him about the evidence she had. She also told me that he would be looking for me, so we had to separate for a while."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"I have been staying in Tom's River New Jersey in a little motel called the Captain's Place. The rooms were small but comfortable. She called me Tuesday and told me to drive down on Thursday morning………….I had to admit to her that I lost the map she had given me. Therefore, she had to give me the directions over the phone. She said she wanted to treat me to a little vacation, in Delaware, having never been I thought it was going to be a beautiful hotel on the beach, but…you all saw the place."

"What was her explanation about staying somewhere else beside the apartment that you shared with her?"

"Her lease had run out and we had to be out of there by the fifteenth."

**The McDaniel Apartment**

That evening Munch and Fin return to 812 Riverside Drive, this time they show Cassie McDaniel a photo of Nicole.

"Yes I know her we had a relationship for a while, I haven't heard from her. Has something happened to her?"

"No, nothing's happened to her, only the people she meets. Miss McDaniel may we come in?" Fin asks.

"Yes, yes of course." She holds the door as they enter the building and follow her to her apartment. "Please sit, may I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you, Ma'am," Fin says. Munch says the same.

"Miss McDaniel, did you ever give Nicole a key to your apartment."

"No you asked me that before and I said that I have never given my key to anyone but my parents." She sits down and holds her hand over her mouth.

"What is it?" Munch asks.

"This might sound silly but two weeks ago Nicole spent the night here and in the morning she volunteered to make coffee. She got out of bed first and a few minutes later, I went into the kitchen. I found her opening the cabinets', she asked me 'where's the coffee?' I opened the cabinet that I normally have the coffee in and there was none."

"Well that happens…"

Cassie stands, "You don't understand, I told her that I had just bought a can the day before, I know I did. She offered to go to the store and buy some."

"Do you know what store she went to?" Munch asks.

"The deli up the street, I told her they have the best coffee and I gave her my keys so she could get back in the building."

Fin gets up and looks out the front window, "Not only is there a coffee shop across the street," he turns to his partner, "There is a hardware store. Nicole went in there and had Cassie's keys copied."

He returns to his spot on the couch, "Miss McDaniel we need you to try, to the best of your ability recall the events of August fifth, did you see Nicole that night?"

"Yes we went to the theatre and then a late dinner, she surprised me with the tickets. We returned here about 2 am and after a glass of wine, she told me that she couldn't stay the night because she had to meet up with an old friend early the next morning. Something about picking her up at the airport and spending the day with her." She pauses, "She used me, didn't she?"

"Yes Miss McDaniel's she uses everyone she comes in contact with." Fin continues, "Did Nicole ever go into your bedroom alone that night?"

"Yes as a matter of fact she did as soon as we got here. She said that she couldn't find her watch and wondered if she left it there or maybe it had fallen on the rug. I was getting us a glass of wine and didn't go in. I do remember calling to her to see if she found it. She said no and came out of the room."

"When she went in the room, please think. Did she have a bag or a purse with her?"

She looks out across the room, "Yes she was carrying her bag."

"I'll bet that when she saw the condom in the can she figured she could use it to really nail him, not only his knife but his DNA."

"What condom? What are you talking about?"

"Nicole and an accomplice used your apartment that night to frame someone for murder."

"Oh my God. I didn't……………I had no idea."

"We are well aware of that Miss McDaniel, thank you for talking to us." Munch stands and Fin follows. He extends his hand to her, "Thank you, Ma'am."

As they leave the building, Munch looks to the name of the buzzer. "Nicole must have changed this when she left that morning. I mean no one checks their name on their buzzer at 2 in the morning."

**Later That Evening**

Munch and Fin meet up with Farmer and relay all the information that they received from Cassie. With that and what Sonia had told them, he moves forward and charges Nicole with first-degree murder.

After a quick dinner Bobby, along with Alex and Steven return to 1PP. Ross receives a call and tells the trio that Farmer is on his way up.

The elevator doors open and Farmer walks through the squad room, all eyes on him. "Detective," he says as he extends his hand. Bobby stands and the men shake hands. "Mister Farmer."

"Detective Goren, I have just come back from a meeting with Munch and Fin and along with the information they obtained from Miss McDaniel and what Miss Marsden told us I will drop all the charges against you. Please……….accept my apology for this mistake but I was only going with the evidence and I was given."

He stuffs his hands in his pocket and nods. Farmer turns to leave. "Mister Farmer." He stops and turns back around. "I understand, I really do. Some years ago I came to the same conclusion about someone."

The men shake hands. "Good night Detectives," he nods. "Mister Sawyer, Captain."

Bobby sits down at his desk. Alex sits on the edge. "Well that was very diplomatic of you."

Bobby manages a smile, "It was the truth."

_Dan Croydan_, Alex thinks.

**The Next Week**

An internal investigation is performed and he has been charged with excessive force in obtaining a confession. The incident will go into his file. He has the choice to fight the suspension but he signs the report agreeing with the findings.

Alex is sitting at her desk with the computer screen up. She peeks over every few minutes watching and waiting for her partner, who is in Ross's office. The door opens and he shuffles through the squad room. Alex's curiosity is making her nervous. He flops down in his seat. Ignoring her.

"Well?"

"Suspended indefinitely."

Alex smirks, "What the hell does that mean?"

He speaks but stares straight ahead, "I am suspended for ten days but…………if Olivette thinks that I'm not ready after the initial ten days………In other words."

Alex cuts him off, "So it's up to Olivette when you can go back to work."

He turns his chair to face her, "That about sums it up."

She leans forward, "Come here."

"What?"

"Come here." He smiles and leans across the desk.

"I'm only going to say this once, don't be arrogant, don't be obnoxious…………"

He places his hand on his chest, "Who me?"

"Yes you. I want you back as soon as possible," she stands up and sits on the edge of his desk, whispering, "I miss you when you're not here, annoying the crap out of me."

He laughs. She continues, "I have to admit it hasn't been that interesting around here since you've been gone."

He stands, "I missed you too," he looks around the room then kisses her on the cheek. He takes a few steps and waves his hand in the air, "I'll call you later." He says as he walks toward the elevator.

**The Next Day**

**Olivettes Office**

_Well it's either talk to her or retire, yeah retire and do what?_ He opens the door and steps into the Early American furnished room. He walks up to the young woman behind the desk. She is on the phone and holds up her finger. He can't help but smile at the blonde haired, blue eyed twenty-something year old.

"Yes thank you, goodbye sir." She cradles the receiver. "Afternoon, are you Mister Goren."

"Yes I am," he bends down to read the nameplate on the desk, "Is it Miss or Misses Duncan."

"It's Miss," she smiles at him. "You can call me Veronica."

"Thank you Veronica."

"Doctor Olivette will be with you in a moment, may I get you something to drink?"

He shakes his head slightly, "No thank you." The door opens to another room and they look over. He has heard about her from Logan but has never met her.

_She's very attractive_. She walks into the room and extends her hand, "Good afternoon Detective, it's nice to meet you, please come in."

**TBC**


	14. Coming To Terms

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Coming To Terms**

**Olivette's Office**

"I'm sure you realize that whatever I write in my report will not only affect your career but possibly the rest of your life." She walks through the office and offers him a seat. She takes the seat at her desk, across from him. "You're not going to BS me are you?"

"No." he smiles shyly. "You think I have the ability to do that?"

She smiles then hums, "No." He laughs, for the first time in days.

She leans forward, "Bobby we have to forget about what happened for now and focus on why. Right now, right this second, tell me how you feel about what you did."

"I messed up."

"No Bobby…how do you feel?"

"Oh you psychiatrists, how do you feel?"

"Exactly, now tell me."

"Angry, disgusted." He pauses as he fidgets in the chair. "Never imagined the day would come that Nicole Wallace would get sympathy from something I did."

"Someone has expressed that to you?"

He nods, "Yes when they heard the tape……………." He closes his eyes as he remembers the events that occurred in that motel room. Events he alone was responsible for.

She continues to watch him as he slowly comes back to today. "I want to start from the beginning," she says.

"Huh, what?"

"The first day, it must have been frustrating."

"I felt like…I knew I was telling the truth but………….they all said they believed me," he leans forward. "The evidence, on the other hand, made me look like a liar."

"So you took it upon yourself to prove your innocence. Didn't you think they would be able to do it?"

He avoids her question, "At first I thought, when Munch and Fin spoke with me, that they would be able to prove my innocence but instead every time I gave them some information it just made me look guilty." He suddenly stands, she has to look up. "All this time everyone is telling me we know you couldn't have done such a thing and then…. I was arrested." He stands erect and crosses his arms. "I use to enjoy my own company," he looks off to his side and shakes his head. "Not any more."

"Did a great deal of thinking in that cell, didn't you?"

"Not about what was happening, I kept hoping that I would wake up and be in my own place." He turns his body and walks toward the window holding the nape of his neck. "There was this kid, I met him on the bus...no not really. I yelled at him on the bus."

"Why did you yell at him?"

"He was crying...and it annoyed………..I guess I was jealous of him, wishing I could do that," He reaches down and opens the window. Turns to her, "Do you mind?"

"No not at all." She sits back in her chair watching him attentively.

"After we got inside the prison, this kid," he scratches his head, "What the hell was his name?" he shrugs his shoulders. "Ah I don't remember. It was easy for his father to forget about him too." She catches the reference. "I mean how could you do that to your own kid? Just leave him a place like that." He turns away from the window, stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"Was he assaulted that night?"

The words, "No, he killed himself," escape his lips coldly and unemotionally. He points his finger in the air, "One night, the kid couldn't take one night in there." He returns to his original seat. "I barely made it in there. Jesus it was horrible, not being able to do and go where you want when you want." He places his elbows on his knees and scrubs his face, "Oh man and the noises."

"Did you feel that, that was his only option?"

"No…. not at the time but after……………." She waits for him to continue he stays silent staring out into space. She speaks, "Did you sleep at all those few days?"

It startles him, "Huh? Yeah, I would fall asleep from exhaustion and since I didn't know the time I would wake up suddenly, over and over again."

Olivette moves from behind the desk and takes the seat next to him. "How much sleep do you normally get a night?"

"Sleep...I guess four maybe five hours is all I need."

She smiles, "Me too." She sits back in the chair and crosses her legs. "Starting from that first night in jail until the night you found Nicole at the Motel, how much sleep do you think you got?"

"One, two hours a night maybe," He slouches in the chair, staring up at the ceiling. "It took me about three hours to get to that motel. You know I don't remember driving there at all." He sits up suddenly in the chair, "I must have sat in that parking lot for three maybe four hours. I don't know…. I always hated stakeouts. I tend to be a very impatient man." He stands and picks up the water pitcher, "May I?"

"Yes of course." He holds out the pitcher, "Yes thank you, she says." He pours her a glass and hands it to her.

He drinks down all the water in the glass and refills it. He glances down at the clock on her desk and picks it up. "My hour is up."

At that moment her buzzer sounds, "Excuse me Bobby." Olivette says.

"Certainly."

"Yes, Veronica."

"_Doctor, Mister Malcolm is here."_

"All right Veronica, thank you," She releases the intercom button. "Bobby I will see you tomorrow, same time."

"Tomorrow, already?"

She smiles, "Yes."

**That Evening **

**Around 6 P.M.**

Her cell phone rings, she flips it open and smiles when she sees the number, "Eames,"

"_Eames, its Goren. What are you up to?"_

"Sitting at my desk."

"_Doing what?"_

"Staring at my computer screen, trying to look busy, but I have to admit I'm running out of things to do."

"_I guess then, that you can leave and meet for dinner, if you don't have any other plans."_

She laughs, "Like what, dinner at my parents house is the only interesting thing I've done all week."

"_Can't blame me for that one."_

"I'm shutting down my computer as we speak."

"_What are you in the mood for?"_

"Anything but Chinese, how about we go to Christy's they have a wide selection of entrees." She picks up her bag, nods to her fellow detectives and pushes the elevator button. "Should I meet you there?"

"_No I'll meet you as soon as you get off the elevator."_

She has to smile, "Why didn't you come upstairs."

"I don't know...yes I do. Not in the mood for idle bull shit chit chat."

"Ok I can understand that." _Should I ask? Yes, I will. _"So how did it go with Olivette?"

"If you don't mind I'd rather not talk about that."

"Shutting me out again, Bobby?" She walks away from him.

"Eames, Alex, wait." He takes three long strides and he is by her side. He touches her elbow, "No it's just that I have some things I have to figure out for myself. Can you understand that? Please."

She stops, then looks up at him, "I can understand, but if you ever need anyone to talk to," she takes his hand. "I'm here."

He smiles then places his arm around her shoulder, "Thanks, I'll remember that. Who's driving?" She pulls her keys out of her pocket, "Let's keep things as normal as possible, ok?" He chuckles then takes her hand and leads her to the car.

**Olivette's Office **

"Good morning Veronica."

"Good morning to you Mister Goren."

"Bobby, please call me Bobby."

"Alright, the doctor should be finished in a few minutes, Bobby. Please have a seat. May I get you something top drink?"

"No thank you."

The door opens and a small frail man emerges from the room. "Thank you doctor."

"Have a good afternoon." She looks up as Bobby walks toward her.

"It's good to see you, please come in."

He follows her into the room; she turns around and shows him to a seat, "Please sit down." He nods. "You seem to be a little less anxious, compared to yesterday."

He smiles then crosses his legs. "I had a very enjoyable evening. Two……………two close friends having dinner." He smiles.

"That's a nice sign."

"What is that?"

"The smile on your face." she sits down behind her desk. "Yesterday you ended with..."

"Yeah I remember, sitting outside that motel."

"When you saw her, you had many options why did you take it upon yourself to go in there?"

"I needed to confront her myself, find out if I didn't just make the biggest mistake of my life."

"That's a good answer," she nods. "Now," she stands and he follows her with his eyes. "Why didn't you call someone, your partner or the detectives that had been investigating the crime?"

He finds it hard to look at her. "I had to get her to confess to me, no one else…she… I thought about," He fidgets in the chair. "Making her disappear, I mean who would have cared? No one right?" She remains silent. He continues. "Who would have given a shit if Nicole Wallace never took another breath," he raises his voice. "No one. And after everything that she has done, all the people that she has hurt." He makes a fist and hits the arm of the chair.

"Bobby you asked me who would have cared?" she leans forward. "I'm asking you, "Who would have cared?"

He looks up at her. "I would have."

"Exactly," she pauses. "Yesterday you spoke about a young man that you encountered. I am curious to know why, why did you tell me about him?"

He shrugs his shoulders, knowing that she will not buy that answer. She stays silent and continues to watch him. He has to stand. "In a way I……………I could understand what he was feeling. Even as a kid I always felt like I was in the way. My father never gave me the time of day. If he did he lied about it." He looks over his shoulder. "I………."

"Many, many teenagers feel lost and alone. Is that how you felt, sitting alone in that car, waiting and watching?"

"I kept thinking, what if she isn't there. What am I going to do? No one knew I left the city so I didn't fear being caught. However, if she wasn't there. I don't know if I would have gone home. I felt as if I had no one to turn to, but I have come to find out, in this past week, I was wrong people do care. It's just that I seem to……………….push them away. I don't know why? Maybe it's a trait I picked up from my family; they were, are masters at keeping secrets." He mumbles, "Telling people how I feel." He avoids looking at her. "I have never felt so alone in my whole life."

"It is very hard for some people to open up their lives and let people in," she says.

"I felt just like that kid, that if she wasn't there I had no other options…. I couldn't, wouldn't spend any time in prison. I'd never make it. I barely made it through the weekend." He paces around the room and she turns to the left and then the right to keep her eye on him. "I...in a way I envied him, no more pain or heartache. I mean besides my mom, who would miss me?"

"I don't believe that. From the things that you have said here today, you really feel that alone?"

He shakes his head, "No, not today. But that night in that car, yes I did." He takes a seat in a chair close to the window, purposely avoiding her gaze. "As I sat in that car and the minutes turned to hours…" he rubs his eyes. " I held that gun in my hand, I stared at, and then I would put it down. I keep thinking, God you are such a fuckin' loser and then the door opened and there she was. I watched her and the anger kept building and building as I walked up those stairs." He scrubs his face. "When she opened the door, the contempt I felt was overwhelming I knew she was responsible for all of this. I threatened her I told her I was going to……………I made references that I was going to kill her. She was terrified and a small part of me was…I was smiling. It started out real and became a game or it started out a game and became reality…………I don't know which." He pauses and lets out a long breath, "I have a reputation for playing games with people."

He stands up and reaches for the pitcher of water. Pours himself a glass and downs the liquid inside. Sets it down and leans up on her desk, "When I got back to the city I tried very hard to justify to myself that there was nothing wrong with what I had done." He sits down next to her, intertwines his fingers, places his elbows on his legs and leans forward, "Oh God."

**That Evening**

He stares at his cell phone; it startles him when it rings. "Shit, I mean Goren."

"_Hey it's Alex, what…how did everything go today?"_

"I………I." he looks over his shoulder to the clock on the wall. "Want to meet me for a drink?"

"_That sounds like a great idea; working with Logan all day can be a little intense."_

"Really?"

"_Yes especially when you don't agree with him, anyway."_

"What? You back down; you don't do that with me."

"_He's a little more stubborn than you, besides I've known you longer." _She pauses; he stays silent, "_What's the matter? It's not that important Bobby."_

"Yeah I know, just wondering. So where do you want to meet?"

"_I was going to say Shorty's but let's avoid that place for a………….for the rest of our lives." _He hears her humming_. "I know let's go to Pat O'Malley's."_

"Alright I should be there in about half an hour. See you then."

When she opens the door to the pub, she immediately spots him sitting at a table for two in the back of the bar. She walks casually through the room. He has already ordered her a drink. "Thank you."

"Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?"

"Maybe later," She takes a long sip of her drink. "Ah that tastes good." She leans forward, "What's the matter?"

He sits back in the chair, "Actually I'm feeling," He nods. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for what happened."

She places her hand on top of his, "I know you are."

"You were disappointed in me. I never want to see that look in your eyes again." He turns his gaze from her.

"The way you behaved in the garage and then in the interrogation room, I was scared; scared for you and yes, I was disappointed in you. However, after hearing Sonia's story and then thinking about the kind of man you are. I realized that…

"I lost it." He laughs.

"Well that's what happens when you don't eat or sleep for a week, just sitting by yourself thinking and thinking."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you, you hold everything in and little by little it starts to eat you up inside." She takes a sip of her drink. "I am not going to even try to imagine what you went through." She lightly touches his face. He looks up. "I'm sorry that she put you through that hell."

"I should have called you. I should have known that whatever you did would only be in my best interest. So, if they allow me to go back to work………….are, do you still want to…"

She downs her drink, "What and break in a new partner? What are you………nuts?"

He laughs and she sees a sparkle in his eyes, that she has never noticed before and she smiles, then she feels shy. She turns her head, "Are you ready for another drink, partner."

**One Police Plaza**

**Squad Room**

Alex has been helping Logan and Wheeler with their case. They are just returning from an interview when they see Olivette, along with Ross and the chief of detectives in Ross's office. The best view of the Captains office and the trio inside is behind Alex's desk.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to read lips." Alex says. Mike laughs. He leans down and whispers in her ear, "You miss him don't you?"

Shyly she says, "Is it that obvious?"

Mike straightens up, "Only to the whole squad." He sits on the edge of her desk. "The guy might be a bit unconventional but he is one hell of a cop…" he scans the room, "We all know that."

**The Office of Captain Ross**

**"**What are the chances that he will behave that way again when questioning a suspect?" Ross asks.

Olivette sits back in the chair and tosses her file on the desk. "Why did he do what he did?" The Chiefs of D's asks.

She eyes them both. "He was put into a situation that many police officers never experience. He was accused of a crime that he did not commit, he was sleep deprived and his stress level was over the top. A feeling of total abandonment overwhelmed him. He believes in justice, where was his justice. He didn't see it, he felt that he was going to be convicted of this crime and he had to do something about it. I asked why he never told anyone what he was going to do. His answer, he needed to get her to confess to him, no one else. And he did. If she didn't he had thoughts about not coming back. However, in my opinion he would have. In the normal day-to-day routine Detective Goren will always be, how shall I say this? His own man, I find him to be an honest man with a great deal of integrity. He truly feels regret and shame for what occurred in that motel room. My opinion." She stands. "Give him his job back."

The Chief of D's stands up, "Call him Ross, tell him to return to work when his ten days are up, which are when?"

"Monday, I will call him now."

Olivette extends her hand, "Thank you doctor." Ross says.

As she is walking through the squad, she notices a familiar face. She stops and smiles, "Hey Doc."

"Mike Logan, how are you?"

"Fine thank you. Doctor Olivette this is my partner Megan Wheeler," She smiles and the woman shake hands. "And this is Detective Alex Eames………" he raises his eyebrows, Goren's partner?"

She speaks not, just winks, "Nice to meet you all."

**Monday Morning**

The elevator door opens and emerging is a smiling, well rested, tanned, Robert Goren. Nods and handshakes greet him as he walks through the squad room. Alex wanting to be there when he arrived is sitting behind her desk. He sets down his leather case and pulls out his chair. "Now that's better," she says. She leans forward, "Where were you all weekend? And where did you get the tan?"

"I went fishing, remember I told you."

She sits back in the chair, "That's right. The sun was bright but it was a bit on the chilly side all weekend and windy," She hugs herself. "Did you catch anything?"

"Yes," he sneezes than coughs, "A cold."

She laughs, "Tea or coffee?"

"Tea please," he says then pulls out his handkerchief.

"Welcome back Detective."

"Captain," he nods. "Thank you."

Ross holds out a folder. "Mister and Misses Todd Beckman found in their Park Avenue apartment shot, execution style." Bobby takes the file from his hands and opens it. Alex has since returned with his cup of tea and places it on his desk. "Gees Captain, can't he at least sit for a few minutes and have a cup of tea."

Ross smiles, "It's good to have you back Detec...Bobby." He pats him on the back.

Bobby stands up, enthusiastically he says, "Eames...Alex are you ready?"

"What about your tea?" He picks up the cup and takes a sip. "Very good, come on let's go."

Alex has a smile a mile wide as she follows him, "Aaaaah some things never change, thank God."

**The End**

**Thank you all, you know who you are, for reading and your comments.**


End file.
